Breathless
by zutara4evr
Summary: The gang reunites after the war. Right from the beginning things fall apart from romantic tensions to unexpected deaths and betrayals. And of course, a new threat to the world...a new threat, but from an old enemy, an enemy who leaves everyone literally breathless.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts a month after the war ended.**

**Breathless**

**Written: August 2.2010**

**Posted: August 2. 2010**

**Please don't steal. I DO NOT own ATLA but I DO own this plot.  
**

**Chapter 1: Loneliness **

Zuko looked down at his beloved nation from his room balcony. The warm nighttime breeze played with his hair in the most graceful way. He looked up to the moon, then back to the nation. Yue's light was reflecting off of the red and gold buildings. He hung his head low, deep in thought.

"I'm lonely," he finally said aloud after minutes of silence.

"Isn't that what Lady Mai is for?" asked a feminine voice from behind the Fire Lord. He turned to see his most trusted servant, Mi Jah, standing in his doorway.

"Mai isn't the Fire Lady, and I see her everyday. I need different company," Zuko responded, unfazed by Mi Jah's sudden appearance. He and Mi Jah always had these late night talks. He thought about what Mi Jah said. Wasn't Mai supposed to keep him company? Keep him from feeling like this? He pushed the thoughts out his mind, but they came rushing back. He was happy with Mai…right? He was sure he was happy…they…they loved each other…or what he thinks is love…No! No! It was love! He can't say he doesn't love Mai. Mai was going to be Fire Lady one day, and they'd live happily ever after with a family and mushy fairytale stuff like that. With Zuko and Mi Jah deep in thought, they stood in silence for a few moments, before a grin spread across Mi Jah's round face. "I know just what you need, young Lord." Zuko heard the more optimistic tone in her voice and turned around. "What is it you're planning?" he asked as one of his eyebrows went up in curiosity. Her grin became even bigger. "Goodnight, Lord Zuko," she said as she gracefully left the room.

"UGHHH!" he groaned in frustration as he fell back onto his bed. Mi Jah was up to something and he wasn't sure what it was, but if had something to do with making him feel less lonely, he prayed to Yue that it'd work. He was tired of being alone. He hadn't laughed in weeks. Zuko was spiraling downwards, and Mi Jah wasn't going to let him go down like that. He rolled over onto his pillow. "It'll work," he promised himself in a mumble. "It has to."

-OOO-

The Sun attacked the morning, leaving everything with a natural golden glow. Beautiful mornings were common in Ba Sing Se. "Thanks for moving in with me, Sweetness. I don't think I could handle moving back into the Earth Kingdom alone. I don't want to go back home, it'd cause too much tension and I've just grown so attached to you guys, especially you. You're like…a big sister." Katara smiled at Toph's affection, and hugged her. The little blind girl returned the embrace.

"Well, Toph, it really is nice home you picked out. How about after we settle, we get lost in Ba Sing Se?"

"Sure, why not? Sounds fun," replied Toph, actually sounding like she was looking forward to it. Katara noticed the change in her tone and thought "I think living with Toph isn't going to be so bad after all." Katara started to go to her room to set up her things, but Toph grabbed her arm before she could move.

"There's someone at the door," Toph said, just above a whisper. Katara opened the door, just as the man was about to knock.

"May I help you?"

"You are Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and Miss Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have a scroll from a…Mi Jah of the Fire Nation." Katara took the scroll and the messenger nodded. "Good day to you, ladies." Katara closed the door and looked at the scroll.

"Do you know a Mi Jah from the Fire Nation?" asked Toph. "No, but obviously she knows us. We should read it. Toph nodded, and Katara read aloud:

_Dear Friends of Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Your friend is becoming very lonely here at this big, empty palace. He misses your company dearly. Please visit him in at least 20 days. You're far, so I understand the time it may take to travel here. If you are unable to make it, I'll understand, but the poor Lord needs at least one friend there with him. _

_Please respond soon,_

_Mi Jah_

_P.S. if you were wondering who I am, I am Zuko's most trusted server._

-OOO-

Sokka read the letter to Suki and Aang. "Well are we going?" Suki asked, knowing he'd say yes. "I don't know, Suki. We're in the South, and I bet the journey is really far, but-" "But…" Suki smirked, leaning in closer to make him yes. "…But I guess I don't care. Pack your bags, guys; we're heading to the Fire Nation!" Suki jumped up in excitement. To be out of Kyoshi and back in the realms of red was a good and bad thing. She missed Kyoshi, but she would get over it. "But Sokka, I only brought enough clothes for a week because I was visiting. We'll need to stop by the temple so I can properly pack," said Aang, smiling that he would get to see all his friends again. "Alright, no problem," replied Sokka, as he walked into the room to help Suki pack.

-OOO-

"Are you done yet?" Toph called out across the hall. Katara stepped out of her room and closed the door. "Just about. Let's stop for tea and bread at Iroh's shop, and see if he's going, too." "Ok, although I'm quite sure he is."

-OOO-

Zuko walked around the palace, moping, and weary from little sleep. He ran into Mi Jah in the halls. "Good morning, your highness," she greeted him with a respectful bow. "You'll be happy to know that my plan has taken full effect, and you're moping will cease soon enough. Don't say I never did anything for you," she chuckled a bit while coming up from her bow. "What are you talking about? What plan? And how is it going to make me feel better?" Zuko asked. "Time will tell and you'll see." She replied simply as she started to walk down the hall again. He turned around and called to her "EVERYONE SAYS THAT! BUT IT ALWAYS TURNS OUT TO BE YEARS LATER! I HAVE TO WAIT YEARS TO FEEL BETTER?" Mi Jah looked at the angry and weary Fire Lord over her shoulder and smirked. "Nope. Just 20 days."

**There's Chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please Review. It won't hurt to take a few seconds to tell me what you think. More Zutara coming up on its way! Stay tuned for a preview of Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Katara looked up at the moon as they began to approach the Nation. She could hear Toph confront her from behind. "So Katara…are you nervous about seeing Zuko again?" Katara replied with a casual "No" but Toph could tell her heart skipped a beat when she said his name.

-OOO-

"Alright, Aang. Suki and I are going to see if Iroh is in his shop, and get more food. Meet here in exactly 30 minutes. We have to get back to flying if we want to make it to the Fire Nation by at least day 22," Sokka stated as he and went to walk towards the shop. Aang started off in the opposite direction. He heard a familiar voice from behind a building. The voice was…crying…he looked behind the building. He found himself in so much shock when he realized who it was, he was almost breathless.

"On Ji?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, I think I might start posting every Sunday. I've been really busy lately, so if I post late, please understand. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I'd like to give a special thanks to FirWolf777 for being my first reviewer! And thanks so much to the others that reviewed! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ATLA…although I clearly wish I did; and please don't steal. THIS PLOT AND CHARACTERS I MADE UP ARE PROPERTY OF MOI (French for me)**

**Breathless**

**Written: August 5, 2010-August 8, 2010**

**Posted: August 8, 2010**

**Chapter 2: Reunion **

Today was the day. After 20 days of peace treaties, meetings, and anxiety, today was the day that Zuko had been waiting for. He sat up from his bed, and stretched. He just sat there for a few moments wondering what Mi Jah had planned for today.

"Maybe she had my meetings canceled" he thought. "Or maybe she arranged a day for me at the royal spa."

The young Firelord, lost in his thoughts, just barely noticed the faint knock upon his mahogany door.

"Come in," he said, still a bit groggy from his rest. The door pushed open quietly, and revealed a grinning Mi Jah.

"Good morning, your highness," she bowed and continued. "Dinner will be at eight O' clock tonight. It is strictly important you are not late. Your guests will be cross with you, if you are held back by work. The rest of your day is to be like any other day. However, you are confined to your quarters at seven and come eight O' clock, I will come to get you. I want you in best clothes and all. Farewell." Mi Jah, still grinning, closed the door.

"What?" he asked aloud, directing his question to the door. He hadn't even gotten a chance to say anything, or ask any questions. And who was Mi Jah to tell him what to do? Telling him to be in his best clothes and that he was confined to his room? She sounded like a mother. His mother. Zuko lay back down in the bed, and ran everything Mi Jah said in his head at least two more times. He didn't have a clue about what was going on. He closed his eyes.

"Oh spirits, what is this crazy woman's plan?"

-OOO-

After returning to the Southern Air temple so Aang could pack, the three friends were on their way. They had traveled for 19 days before landing in Ba Sing Se. Their trip was slowed because they had to go back to Kyoshi, for Suki had forgotten her armor, just incase something happened, and they ran into Haru, who insisted they stay for 2 nights.

Finally, Appa landed in a wide open field just outside of the city, but not outside of the wall. They walked for about an hour or so, until they reached their old house in the Upper Ring.

"Alright, Aang. Suki and I are going to see if Iroh is in his shop, and get more food. Meet here in exactly 30 minutes. We have to get back to flying if we want to make it to the Fire Nation by at least noon tomorrow," Sokka stated as he and Suki went to walk towards the shop. Aang started off in the opposite direction. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. Maybe he'd wonder around, or find a meadow and relax in. As he carelessly walked, he heard a familiar voice from behind a building. The voice was…crying…he looked behind the building. He found himself in so much shock when he realized who it was, he was almost breathless.

"On Ji?"

The whimpering girl looked up in shock. "Kuzon?"

Aang walked over to her and sat down on the cold ground beside her.

"What are you doing here? In Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"After the war, my family decided to go on a vacation here. We were supposed to leave today, but there was a festival, and I went to see it. I told them that I'd be on the boat, and not to look for me, because I would be sleeping the whole 3 days back, and I told them I would be meeting up with my friend Qui when we arrived, so that also gave them a reason not to look for me. Now I'm lost in Ba Sing Se, and my parents think I'm on a boat and have no intention on checking on me." On Ji heaved out another sob. Aang just smiled.

"You can come with us! We're on our way to the Fire Nation to visit our friend Zuko. We can drop you off, and by the way, my real name is Aang. Kuzon was my undercover Fire Nation name."

"Avatar Aang?" Aang nodded.

"Wow, and here I thought you were a simple colonial. I guess you fooled me, and thank you so much for this." On Ji threw her arms around Aang. Blushing a little, he returned the embrace.

"Eh, come on. We have to meet back up with the others. I'll properly introduce you." Aang stood up, and pulled On Ji up with him. Still a little of balance from sitting on the ground for hours, On Ji tripped over her own feet, and landed in Aang's arms. The two looked up at each other awkwardly, before shifting away from each other.

"Sorry, Ku-Aang," On Ji said blushing. "I've been sitting on the ground for hours."

"It's ok. C'mon." Aang held out his hand, and On Ji took it gingerly; the two started walking back towards Appa.

-OOO-

"I just spoke with the Captain. We should be landing soon. It'll take about an hour to get situated, though," Iroh announced to the two ladies. They nodded, and Iroh quietly retreated.

"Toph can we talk?" Katara said, unsure if she should or not.

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" Toph smirked at her snappy comment. Katara rolled her eyes.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. When we were in Ba Sing Se, how come you were so…nice? I mean you've never opened up to me that much before, and now you're calling me your big sister? I'm just not that used to you being so…you know…open with me. What 's that all about?"

Toph sighed and looked down.

"Look, Katara, I know I haven't been acting myself lately, and to tell you the truth, I hate it. I'm trying to start being nicer because you were nice enough to move in with me. I can't take being this nice and sweet and sugary person anymore…even of it was only for 17 days. Not even that much of a long time."

"Toph you don't have to change for anyone, especially me. You of all people should know that. Besides, I kind of missed the REAL you."

"Good, 'cause Sugar Queen, I'm back."

Katara laughed, and walked out of the room. She headed to the deck, and leaned against the rail of the boat. Silently, she lifted her head to gaze at the moon in pinkish sky. "Yue, you're early" she mumbled to herself in a small smile.

"Who's Yue?" Katara turned around to see Toph standing behind her, remembering that she hadn't been there at the siege.

"Oh, she's Sokka's ex-girlfriend, and the princess of the Northern Water tribe. There was a siege, and in the end she became the moon spirit. So basically, she's the moon."

"Snoozles dating a princess? Ptsshh, she must've been drunk or something."

Katara returned her eyes back to the water. Land was slowly starting to appear in the far distance. Toph stood beside Katara.

"So Katara, are you nervous about seeing Zuko again?" Toph asked, a bit of an edge to her voice. Katara answered with a casual "No" but Toph could tell her heart skipped a beat when she said his name.

"And didn't we just talk about the 'nice' thing?" Katara asked, a little annoyed she hadn't called her Sugar Queen.

"Yea, and trust me, what I just did, wasn't nice."

"What are you-"

"We're arriving!" Iroh interrupted before Katara could finish.

Out on the dock, Katara could see a tall pale woman, drenched in the colors of red and gold. Her hair was long, brown, and the top half of it was pulled into a neat bun, while the rest flowed admiringly down her broad shoulders.

"Who is that on the dock?" Katara asked Iroh, squinting to better her view of the maiden.

"That's Mi Jah. She's the one who asked us to come here."

-OOO-

Zuko's clock read 7:15. Only 45 minutes until he could be over his anxiety attack. He had already bathed, and gotten dressed, all he had to do was wait. He was so tired of waiting. He had no idea who Mi Jah had invited to dinner, and who was even important enough to be able to just waltz in on him. THE FIRELORD. Well, not really the Firelord…he needed to wed to be a real Firelord. But that wasn't the time to think about falling in love, and children. No, that was definitely not the time to be thinking about that. He paced his room, which Mi Jah had ordered him to stay in until she came to get him. What if it was past 8:00 when she came? Would he be scolded at for tardiness? He shouldn't be! She would come to get HIM. Besides, he was THE FIRELORD FOR YUE'S SAKE! What was a palace server going to do? Zuko stopped pacing when a knock disturbed his thoughts. He looked back at the clock. 7:21 it read. He sighed and opened the door.

"It is time." Mi Jah said, wearing her grin in a more sophisticated way.

"You're early!" he replied, happy that his waiting ended.

"Mhm. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes." Zuko closed his eyes, but it was very obvious he was peeking. Mi Jah sighed at his childish ways, and put her hand over his eyes, as she lead him through the hallways.

Finally, they reached their destination.

"Are you ready?" Mi Jah asked.

"Yes, I've been waiting so long. I'm ready."

With a quick pull back of her wrist, Mi Jah removed her hand, and watched Zuko's eyes light up, and die back down as he saw the empty diner hall.

"What in Agni is this suppose to be? You said I had guests. What are they? Imaginary?" Zuko glared at Mi Jah, just when he heard two familiar voices.

"Nice to see you too, your highness."

"And we're very real, thank you very much."

Zuko turned around to see Katara, Toph, and Iroh standing behind him.

"Katara!" he bellowed cheerfully as he ran to give her an embrace. When he was done with Katara, headed to Toph. Of course when he tried to hug her, she pushed him off, but he came right back, and successfully got his arms fully around her. Next was Uncle Iroh. After all of them received a hug from the young Lord, he turned to his server, and gave her the biggest hug of all.

".." He said as he squeezed Mi Jah tightly.

"Anytime, your highness, but please… let me go…your…squeezing a bit too tight."

"Sorry," said Zuko releasing his grip on the slender woman.

"The others will be arriving sometime tomorrow. Their trip was delayed a bit. But please, sit and enjoy your dinner." Mi Jah gestured for everyone to sit at the table.

Toph made sure Katara sat by her. Katara thought it was because she didn't want to feel left out or something, but Toph just wanted a really accurate beat of Katara's heart. It was beating pretty fast until amber eyes met sapphire from across the table. Katara's heart was beating faster than saber tooth moose-lion.

"I knew it," Toph muttered to herself.

**AN: Ok, Zutara is developing. I don't want to be like as soon as she gets there they fall in love. I hope you liked chapter 2! Pleaseeee REVIEW! There are more story alerts, then reviews, and if you alert it, you should review it. Stay tuned for a preview of Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Busted**

"Hey Sweetness, how was your night rest? Sleeping on the ground must not be that comfortable." Katara blushed and glared at Toph.

"Nothing happened, so don't even go there. And what all do you know? How do you know?"

"I know you didn't spend the night in your bed, and you weren't alone," Toph said as she started to walk off.

Katara grabbed her hand and spun her around to face her. "Nothing happened."

-OOO-

"We're here!" Suki announced to the palace. Everyone ran to greet them, except for Toph. She noticed an extra heart beat among her 3 friends. Toph pulled Katara away from her brother, and dragged her into the hallway.

"Toph what-"

"Katara, why is she here?"

"Who?" Katara peered around the corner, and saw the extra face, and for a second was breathless. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh. Oh no."

**AN: Well there ya go! This Chapter will probably be out in about a week. Thanks! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OOO WHAT'S THIS? AN EARLY UPDATE? I couldn't wait until tomorrow, so here ya go! I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it. Chapter 7 for "Bleeding Blue Fire" is up; hopefully you'll take interest in both of my Zutara fanfics. There may be another one on the way…I'm still thinking about it. Well I'll leave you to chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know I don't anything besides the plot and the characters I made up, so why bother?**

**Breathless**

**Written: August 12, 2010-August 14, 2010**

**Posted: August 14, 2010 **

**Chapter 3: Busted**

While everyone continued to eat dinner, Toph silently monitored the rates of Zuko and Katara's heart. Every time the looked at each other, their hearts raced so fast, it gave Toph a migraine. Furious from her throbbing head, Toph stood up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to bed now. I have an awful headache, and I need sleep. Hey Sparky, call one of your servants to take me to my room. I don't know where it is in this maze you call a house." After Zuko called in a server to take Toph to her room, everyone decided it was time for bed as well.

Katara decided to take a hot bath. She sunk deeper and deeper into the bubble-filled tub. While in the steamy peace and quiet, she decided to play around with her bending. She gracefully lifted up her hands, and a water blob emerged from the soapy water. She moved her hands in hypnotic motion, watching the blob move at her will. She managed to make the blob as big as a buffalo-rabbit.

"Is everything to your likings, Ms. Katara?" The servant's voice startled her, causing her to lose control of the blob, and send it splashing all over her. She yelped in surprise, and the servant came rushing in.

"Ms. Katara! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ming, I'm fine," Katara said, lifting her head from the bubbles, "And everything is fine, also. Thank you."

With quick nod of her head, the server named Ming, walked out the personal bathroom, and headed for her own room. Katara decided it was time for her to end her bath short. She scrubbed her body with soap, and rinsed off. After she was out of the tub and dry, she put on a thin gown that stopped at her knees, and a flimsy cloak that brushed against her ankles. She gently lay in her bed, and tossed the blankets over her. As she closed her eyes, images of Zuko began to fill her head. Images of him bending, walking over to her, pressing his lips against hers… She quickly jumped up at those thoughts. She couldn't be thinking of him like that! No! Zuko was a dear friend; nothing else. Besides, he was dating Mai. A knock on her door brought her back to reality. She got up to open the door for her uninvited guest.

"Hey Sugar Queen, I'm in a snack mood. Go get me bag of Fire Flakes, will you?"

"Toph, you should be sleep, and why not get them yourself?"

"Maybe I wasn't sleepy! And THAT'S a great idea! Send the BLIND girl in a dark room to fetch a bag of candy."

"Oh, right," Katara blushed a little, but continued, "Why didn't you call a servant?"

"I did, but she's standing here bickering with me!" Katara glared at Toph, as she went to the kitchen.

"I liked you better when you were nice" she mumbled under her breath.

"Well you wanted me back, Sweetness, and you ALWAYS get what you want." Katara thought about the Fire Lord, and replied sadly:

"Not everything."

As Katara made her way through the palace, into the kitchen, she noticed the lights were on. Maybe the servants forgot to turn them off. She then noticed there was already a bag of Fire Flakes on the counter. Making my job easier and easier Katara thought to herself. Just as she was about to grab the bag, she saw a tall figure in standing behind the refrigerator door. The figure saw her, too, because it closed the door and looked her way.

"What are you doing up?" said the Firelord, a glass of water in hand.

"Oh I was asleep, but Toph wanted Fire Flakes, and she came pounding on my door."

"Oh," Zuko chuckled a bit. "Well, she can take those; I'll get another bag from the cabinet."

"Thanks, and what are YOU doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh…well I better get these Flakes to Toph before she gets hasty"

Zuko chuckled some more. "Ok, G'night."

"G'night."

Katara slowly retreated from the kitchen, her heart pounding like crazy. Seeing the Firelord in a robe and baggy pants wasn't a big deal, but the more she thought about it, the more she became dizzy. She tried to compose herself before Toph questioned her heart rate.

"Thanks, Sugar Queen, oh and uh, I know you're pretty tired, but I want full details tomorrow on why your heart is pounding. Nighty, night."

Shoot! She hadn't done a good enough job. She watched as Toph walked down the hall, back to her quarters. Katara knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now, so she decided to go sit by the turtle-duck pond. She rested her head against the bark of the large, cherry blossom tree. There, she began to picture her and Zuko sitting under the tree, beneath the moonlight, smiling and laughing together. She exhaled rather loudly when she realized she liked him as more than a friend and couldn't have him. Noticing the large release of breath, Zuko turned around to see Katara gazing at the moon from the other side of the tree. He turned back around.

"Hi, again."

Katara looked around, but saw no one.

"I'm behind the tree, and yea I was here before you."

Katara turned around to see Zuko, looking at the pond. With a silent gasp, she turned back around to the moon.

"Oh. Hi, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok. After the delivery, couldn't sleep either?"

"Yea, that's it. What's the reason you can't sleep?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Katara scowled, and walked around to the other side of the tree to face Zuko.

"I hate it when people do that, and I know that something's wrong. Tell me."

"I swear, I'm fine," Zuko shot back, his temper rising a bit. Katara kneeled down; her face was just inches from his. Staring into her big sapphire eyes, the amber ones softened, and he felt his temper die down.

"Zuko, you might feel better if you talk about it. It might even make you sleep." Zuko sighed in defeat, and gestured for Katara to sit next to him.

"It's Mai," Zuko started. Katara didn't want to hear him talk about how much he loved Mai, especially when she had feelings for him!

"I just don't feel the spark anymore. When…when we kiss, there's…just nothing there. And it's incredible of how much she cares for me, but I just don't think I can return the feelings. If I tell her that we're breaking up, who knows what she'll do? She keeps knives in her robes! I mean, seriously? I'd be setting my own death trap! But I don't think I can lead her on like this anymore. I need to find that spark."

As Zuko spoke, Katara started to panic. She had a crazy idea, but doubted it would work. She had the good Katara and the bad Katara on her shoulders.

"Do it!" the bad one cried

"No! You must think it through!" the good one promised.

"I'm a good girl, follow the good one," she said in her mind.

"No! You need to do it! You'll never know if you don't try!"

The good Katara opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, and thought hard. Seconds later her reply was:

"That's actually a good point. GO FOR IT!"

With both of them agreeing, Katara looked at Zuko. His shaggy hair was in his face, his amber eyes gazing at the moon. She took time to notice every structure of his beautiful face. Finally she spoke up.

"You need to find spark, eh?"

He nodded in response.

"Well, why not look here?" Zuko looked at her with those gorgeous golden orbs, and she melted.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I want to be the source of your spark." With those words, she leaned in, and pressed her lips to his. Zuko still in shock, started to kiss her back. She was ecstatic that he responded, and eagerly pressed forward to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, as she laced her fingers behind his neck. After remaining like this for quite some time, they broke apart for air.

"Well? Anything?"

He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Yes." She closed her eyes and smiled as well. He leaned over on his side, and pulled Katara down with him. She felt his lips meet her neck, and they trailed kisses down to her jaw. She sighed happily, and listened to the good and bad Katara in her head.

Bad Katara: I told you so, I told you so! You all should listen to me more often.

Good Katara: Oh, shut up.

Bad Katara: Well if she listened to YOU, she wouldn't be in the arms of the Firelord, which if you haven't noticed is HOT!

Good Katara: Well…whatever.

-OOO-

The sun was just about to peak over the horizon as the Firelord awoke. It was still a bit dark out. He quickly realized that he and Katara had fallen asleep together by the pond after they kissed. He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her back to her room. No servants were up at this hour, and at that moment, he was thankful that firebenders rose with sun. As he laid her back in her bed, he ran a long pale finger down her cheek bone. He then replaced his finger with lips. He stroked her hair, and before walking out of the room, whispered to her "I felt a spark" and left.

He silently tip-toed out of the hallways and back to the pond. Even though no one was up, he pretended that he had been there all morning, practicing his bending. He was so busy making sure no one noticed him, that he didn't notice Toph peaking at him from her door. She had awoken early enough to sense Zuko moving through the halls. She knew that last night they were together. She could sense their hearts beating quick as lightening, and knew they were by the pond. But now she sensed Katara's weight being removed from the ground. He must've picked her up. Then she felt him going into Katara's room. She slid back into her room.

"Twinkle Toes is NOT going to like this," she said as she walked into her private bathroom to shower.

-OOO-

Suki began to fan herself with her own fan, for noon was approaching quickly. Sokka leaned in closer beside her to feel the cool air against his copper skin. The closer he leaned in, the more Suki liked it. She quickly turned her head to peck Sokka on the cheek, and she let out a giggle; surprise covered Sokka's face, then a smile.

"Look! We're here!" Aang said in a cheerful tone. Suki leaned away from Sokka to look over the saddle. Below, she saw lush, green fields, covered in cherry blossoms, and fire lilies. She awed at the sight, as did On Ji. Even though On Ji lived in the Fire Nation, she never got over the fact that it was absolutely beautiful.

-OOO-

At this time, the Firelord and his companions were all gathered at the main entrance of the palace, awaiting Aang, Sokka and Suki's arrival. Katara politely avoided Zuko, and he did the same. Toph noted the strange behavior and only smirked to herself. When Zuko and Iroh were deep in conversation about what they would do when everyone arrived, Toph went into the kitchen to find Katara in the hallway leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sweetness, how was your night rest? Sleeping on the ground must not be that comfortable." Katara blushed and glared at Toph.

"Nothing happened, so don't even go there. And what all do you know? How do you know?"

"I know you didn't spend the night in your bed, and you weren't alone," Toph said as she started to walk off.

Katara grabbed her hand and spun her around to face her. "Nothing happened."

Toph smirked. "And I know you're lying."

Katara palmed her head. How could she forget that Toph could sense lies? Crap.

"Spill it," Toph said as she stared Katara down with her cloudy, unseeing eyes.

"Ok, we-"

"We're here!" Suki announced to the palace. Katara ran out of the kitchen, happy Suki barged in when she did. Everyone ran to greet them, except for Toph. She noticed an extra heart beat among her 3 arriving friends. Toph pulled Katara away from her brother, and dragged her back into the hallway.

"Toph what-"

"Katara, why is she here?"

"Who?" Katara peered around the corner, and saw the extra face, and for a second was breathless. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh. Oh no."

"You'd better warn her before I 'accidentally' lose control of my bending!"

"Ok, Toph, just calm down." Katara walked back out towards her friends, and noticed Aang and On Ji holding hands. Personally, she was elated that Aang had found some one else. Maybe then, he'd get over the serious crush he had on her, and she was free to go to Zuko. But Zuko wasn't free to go to her. He had _Mai. _Oh yeah! He's breaking up with her! And that kiss meant that they were…Katara jumped in excitement as she realized this. Finally, she pushed her thoughts back as she came to embrace Suki.

"Oh, it's great to see you!" Suki said as she wrapped her arms around the waterbender.

"Great to see you, too! And On Ji, what are you doing here?" Katara asked, politely.

"Aang found me in Ba Sing Se, and was returning me home." On Ji gave Aang's hand a small squeeze as she spoke. Just then, Toph emerged from the hallway.

"Oh…well obviously you got lost because you aren't home yet. Allow me to show you the way, On Ji. Your clearly not smart enough to find your way back."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me dumb?"

"Hey! She's catching on!"

"You're one to talk! You're dumber than me! You're blind! And let me just tell you because you can't see me, I'm rolling my eyes."

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO SICK OF PEOPLE CRITICIZING ME BECAUSE I'M BLIND!OH, AND YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU'RE DUMB... AND YOU CALL ME DUMB? BUT HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! DID YOU FORGET I AM THE MOST POWERFUL EARTHBENDER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD?"

Actually, On Ji did forget that. Suddenly, a metal pot started to shake. It then began to unravel and hover. With a quick of Toph's wrist, the floating metal turned to spikes, and headed towards On Ji. Aang jumped in front of On Ji, and blocked the spikes with a swipe of his staff.

"NO! Don't protect me! I can handle her!" On Ji said as she ran up to Toph. Toph sensed On Ji's feet moving toward her and calculated her next step. She then made a small hill erupt from the ground, knocking to her feet. Before Toph could make a boulder crush On Ji's pretty little face, she was knocked down by Aang.

"ENOUGH! TOPH, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ON JI? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO HER IN THE CAVE, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL HER? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I CARE FOR ON JI, AND I DON'T WANT HER TO BE HURT?" On Ji looked up and smiled.

"Really Aang?" Aang turned to her and smiled, too.

"Yes."

"WELL DID IT EVER OCCUR TO _YOU_ THAT I MIGHT CARE FOR YOU? JUST MAYBE? OH, THAT'S RIGHT. NO! IT DIDN'T! BECAUSE YOU WERE EITHER INTERESTED IN THE PRETTY WATER BENDER, OR THE BROWN EYED FIRE NATION GIRL! NEVER THE BLIND BENDER! NEVER THE ONE WHO CAN SEE BETTER THAN ANYONE WITH EYES! Never the one who actually cared for you." Toph finished off with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"KATARA DID CARE FOR ME! KATARA LOVES ME! Right, Katara?" Aang looked at Katara with a serious face. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry Aang. You're…just too much of a little brother to me."

"YOU LEAD ME ON?"

"WELL LOOK AT YOU! YOU LEAD ON JI ON! YOU JUST STOOD UP THERE AND SAID YOU CARED FOR HER! SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I DON'T CARE FOR YOU IN THAT WAY?"

"THAT'S…THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Yes it is, Aang," On Ji chimed in, teary-eyed.

"On Ji, no I-"

"Yea Aang, you kind of did."

"On Ji, listen-"

"No, Aang. I'm done listening because I've heard enough. My Lord, will you please have some one escort me home?"

Zuko coughed awkwardly.

"Umm. Of course. Zghin Lee!" A man came into sight.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I need this young woman personally escorted back to her home." The man named Zghin Lee nodded, and gestured for On Ji to walk ahead of him. The room grew to a very awkward silence. Sokka scratched the back of his neck, Suki stared at the ground, Katara, still teary, fiddled with her hair, Aang looked out the door, watching On Ji walk away, and Toph, more teary than Katara, was blushing from embarrassment; she wasn't used to people seeing her like this. Crying.

The rest of the day was awkward and unusual. Everyone had relationship problems, except for Sokka and Suki. Katara went out to the pond to clear her head. She wore nothing but her bending garments, and headed into the water. As she began to bend the water, she noticed a certain firebender watching her. She blushed, but then put her focus back on the water.

"Spying, Lord Zuko?"

"Well, as always, I _was_ here first." Katara didn't move her eyes from the pond as she responded.

"I suppose you're right."

"We need to talk." It was then that Katara looked up at Zuko. She nodded and stepped out of the water. She effortlessly bended the water from her skin, and hair. When she was completely dry, she took a seat next to Zuko. She still wore nothing but her water bending garments.

"So what did you want to-" before Katara could finish, Zuko placed his lips to hers briefly. As he pulled away, he noticed a faint rosy color across her caramel colored face.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I was thinking about last night, and yea we need to talk about it. You like me, right? You know, as more than friends?"

Katara nodded.

"And I always liked you; it's just that Mai was always in the way. But what I'm trying to say is…Katara do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Katara leaned in for another kiss. This was one was as passionate as the one they shared last night. Katara knotted her fingers in his hair, making his top-knot fall, gracefully sending his hair down his face. Unfortunately, the kiss ended, for they needed air.

"Does that answer your question?" Zuko smirked, and kissed her one more time, under the sunset.

**AN: Well, tell me what you think! I don't know if I'm all that happy with this chapter, but it was fun writing it, especially with all the Zutara fluff! But I'm just not sure…Well, I'm not a very patient person so things are going to heat up even more in chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY NICE[= STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4: Breakups, Makeups, and Secrets**

"Sokka you promised me!"

"Suki, I swear-"

"Sokka, we're through!"

"But-"

Before he could finish, Suki was out the door. The very thought of Suki leaving him left him breathless.

-OOO-

They had her cornered. No earth or metal anywhere. Nothing but wood. She had to spill. She had no choice.

-OOO-

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought."

"Yes, well I am that stealthy."

"I was wrong for what I did. Clearly it got me no where but more hurt than I already was."

"Then I assume you'll be ready for a new plan?"

"Absolutely. I'm tired of being hurt. It's his turn now."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have a lot of planning to do for our arrival." The two laughed evilly, and walked into the dark forest.

**AN: OOOO! WHO DO YOU THE TWO PEOPLE ARE THAT WERE TALKING? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm really am. Because I haven't updated this in a while, this chapter is the longest one yet! This chapter is dedicated to all of those people who wanted me to hurry up with this chapter! Haha[=**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: How many times must I say this?**

**Zuko: Every chapter of every story.**

**Me: *sighs***

**Zuko: Want me to say it?**

**Me: Yes, please.**

**Zuko: zutara4evr only owns her characters and plots. NOT ATLA! And sadly, not me.**

**Me: *sighs again* I know. *wipes tear***

**Breathless**

**Written: August 18, 2010-August 19, 2010**

**Posted: August 19, 2010**

**Chapter 4: Breakups, Makeups, and Secrets**

The Firelord sat in the Royal Garden, meditating peacefully. He felt his inner fire rise as he bathed in the energy of the waking sun. He inhaled. Held it. Exhaled. He kept this pattern up for roughly around 10 seconds, before his peace was disturbed.

"WE WERE INVITED! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! We've known him longer than you have, and you WILL let us in!" Zuko wandered through the palace halls until he reached the royal gates. He saw a pink clad girl angrily glaring at one of the guards, and a black clad girl looking away at something else. Zuko chuckled a bit to himself, and walked up to the guard.

"It's ok; you should know that they're always welcome here. Hi, Ty Lee; Mai." Mai brought her attention to the Firelord and smiled. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since a week after the war ended. Ty Lee begged her to come to Kyoshi for a while to help with warrior training. Zuko agreed and said they needed a small break from each other. She didn't like that, but accepted.

"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU!" Ty Lee exclaimed to the guard, but then quickly turned to beam at the Firelord, "Hi, Zuko!" Following Zuko into the palace, Ty Lee turned to glare at the guard one last time, before returning to her cheery self.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"Oh, we were invited along with Sokka, Suki, and Aang. I was going to ride with them here, but I needed to stay an extra day to help a little warrior in training with her somersaults. Mai decided that she would leave with me, so I wouldn't have to go alone."

"Ah, how nice of you." Mai nodded, but continued to look at the walls. What was with him? He should be happy to see her!

"Mhm! Now where will we be staying?" Ty Lee asked, still beaming.

"Umm…OH! There's a free chamber down that hall, and the 5th chamber on the right. You should be right across from Suki and Sokka."

"Great! Thanks, Zuko!" And with that, the pink clad girl skipped her way to her room.

"That girl is as peppy as ever," Zuko muttered to himself. Mai laughed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him tense at her touch and she frowned.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss your girlfriend?"

"Uh…yea."

"Well miss no more because I'm back." She leaned in to kiss him, be he politely put a finger to her lip to stop her.

"You should go get ready for breakfast." She frowned again, but nodded, and went in the direction she saw her friend go. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and could hear everyone starting to wake up. He wondered if his waterbender was still asleep. He quickly and quietly slipped into her room. He noticed she was still sleeping, and smiled at her resting form. He pushed a few loose strands from her face, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"My dear waterbender, it's time to awaken." His hot breath sent chills down her spine, and she woke up to see a devilishly handsome Firelord with his black hair down almost in his eyes, smiling at her. She reached up to push his bangs up so she could properly see his amber orbs.

"There're those beautiful eyes," she said as she smiled. He laughed a bit, and kissed her softly. Like a gentleman, he offered Katara his hand to help her out of the bed. She took it gingerly and kissed it. She saw him blush a little, and giggled a bit. After she was dressed, they walked hand in hand to the diner hall. The rest of the gang was there, including Mai, Ty Lee, and Uncle Iroh. Ty Lee kept poking Aang, asking him why his aura was such a dingy gray when the skies are filled with a loving blue. He only glared at his bowl in silence. No one dared to say anything to him. Sokka noticed Zuko and Katara's fingers laced together, and instantly snapped.

"HEY! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF BEFORE YOU LOSE THEM!" Mai turned to look for herself and Zuko quickly walked away from Katara. When he noticed Sokka was glaring at him. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem, Sokka? I've held Toph's hand before to guide her, and I held you sister's hand to guide her. What's wrong with that?"

"It's different!"

"Can it, Snoozles and eat your eggs and tiger-dillo bacon. Stop making such a fuss before I pour my tea on you!" Toph threatened. Sokka sat back down at without hesitation, grabbed his tiger-dillo bacon and chewed on it hungrily.

"You were just guiding her to the diner room? I thought you two were going out" Ty Lee said, finally leaving Aang alone; although those words caught his attention. Mai almost choked on her eggs.

"What!" Mai was able to say with eggs threatening to slip down her throat without her permission.

"Who? Me and Zuko?" Katara asked frantically. Before Ty Lee could say anything, Mi Jah burst in the room with a scroll.

"Firelord Zuko! Firelord Zuko!" Mi Jah said in a worried tone. He stood up, and Mi Jah did a small bow.

"A scroll for His Majesty," Mi Jah said, panic overtaking her normal, calm side. Zuko looked at the parchment and his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"What does it say, nephew?" Uncle asked, sipping a cup of Ginseng tea.

"It says…I'm coming back."

"We don't care where you're coming back from, just tell us what the scroll says!" said Ty Lee in an annoyed tone. Zuko glared at her, and then she realized the error of her ways.

"Oh, sorry."

"Well. We have a while to think about the meaning of the message. Why don't we all go for a day on the beach, hmm?" Uncle said after a few moments of silence. Zuko nodded, the girls squealed in excitement…well all the girls except Toph and Mai. Everyone rushed to their rooms, and Ty Lee made a pit stop to Katara's room.

"Hey Katara, do you have an extra swimsuit? I seemed to have left mine back at Kyoshi.

"Sure. I'll send Sokka over with it since his room is closer to yours than mine.

"Okay, thanks!"

-OOO-

"Are you sure that nothing's going on between you and Ty Lee? Every time you look at her, she giggles! And why do you look at her?"

"Suki calm down! Nothing is going on between me and Ty Lee! She just has a small crush on me that's all."

"You promise me?"

"Yes, I promise." Suki stopped walking to kiss Sokka. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They both backed away from each other when they heard an obnoxious cough.

"Excuse me Suki, but can I borrow my brother for a minute?" Katara asked, smirking. Suki blushed.

"Of course. I'll see you back at the room." With that, Suki scurried off.

"Aww Katara what do you want?"

"Go give this to Ty Lee, will you?"

"But why can't you do it?"

"Because I have to get into my swimsuit, and your room is closer to Ty Lee's than mine.

"Why didn't you just give it to her when she asked?"

"It was all the way in my suitcase and didn't want her to stand there wait." Sokka sighed, but took the blue and green swimsuit in his arms. Katara kissed his cheek, and smiled. He mumbled something that Katara couldn't really make out.

"…what am I the delivery guy?...little sister…" When Sokka arrived, Mai had answered the door. She was wearing a red top, and a long beach skirt.

"Yes?" she asked in her monotone.

"Here, give this to Ty Lee."

"No, you do it. I'm leaving." Mai walked past him, expressionless. He nervously walked in, the door still open.

"Hi Sokka! This is the swimsuit Katara 's letting me borrow?" Sokka nodded.

"Thanks for delivering it to me!" Ty Lee cart wheeled over to Sokka to hug him. He hesitantly returned the embrace. Just then, Suki opened her room door and looked across the hall to see her boyfriend and Ty Lee hugging in another room.

"You liar!" Suki said as she walked into the room.

"Suki no! You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly! Sokka you promised me!"

"Suki, I swear-"

"Sokka, we're through!"

"But-"

Before he could finish, Suki was out the door. The very thought of Suki leaving him left him breathless. Ty Lee quickly ran into the private bathroom to hide from any aggression that might come from Sokka. Instead, he just walked out the room and down the hall. He looked as if he might cry…He did.

-OOO-

Mai walked in to see a struggling Firelord trying to put on his beach robe.

"Need any help?"

"Hey Mai. Umm…sure." After she had helped him into the robe, she sat on the bed.

"Zuko we need to talk."

"Yes, we do. You first."

"Ok…why didn't you kiss me this morning? You've been acting like I'm not your girlfriend lately." Mai got up from the bed to wrap her arms around Zuko's waist to pull him closer. She then made her fingers lace behind his neck.

"I missed you, Zuzu." She leaned in to kiss him, but again he politely put his finger to her lips.

"What's the-"

"No Mai. It's time for me to talk. I think we should make this break away from each other…more permanent."

"What do you mean Zuko? Are…are you breaking up with me? ME?" When Zuko silently nodded, Mai flipped.

"Why, Zuko! Why do we have to go through this again? You broke up with me once, and we got back together! We're just going to get back together, so there's no need to-"

"No Mai. We aren't getting back together. You and I aren't right for each other. I found the person who's right for me. You should so the same."

"I know the person who's right for me! It's you, Zuko! I love you! Why do you think I almost got my butt killed when I saved you? I love you Zuko! Why would you do this? And if I'm OBVIOUSLY not right for you, then the heck is?"

"Katara."

"WHAT! YOU CHOOSE HER, A SOUTHERN PEASANT INSTEAD OF A NOBLE'S DAUGHTER? YOU'VE GONE MAD!"

"Some of the best people are."

"I won't let you ask her out."

"Ok. Don't, because we already go out."

"So basically you cheated on me?"

"No. I would've broken up with you sooner but unfortunately you weren't here."

"So that's it then? After all we had…it just suddenly disappeared? Poof?"

"We never had much anyway. Goodbye Mai."

"Why the heck are you telling me goodbye? I'm staying here for a while, remember! It should've been Hello!"

"Well HELLO! Welcome to my palace! But GOODBYE! You're leaving my life!"

"I never said I wanted that!"

"Well because you yelled at me when I told you we were through, I guess you kind of pointed it out!" Zuko saw a tear roll from Mai's eyes, and his anger died down.

"Look Mai. I hope we can still be friends, but my heart is Katara's. You have to understand that. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm real sorry for what I'm about to do." With that, Mai left the room, quietly sobbing into her hands.

At The Beach

The sun was beating down on the Royal Beach on Ember Island. It was indeed a pretty awkward day. Zuko and Katara sat together under an umbrella, Suki sitting on one side of the beach, Sokka on the other. Ty Lee was apparently losing a game of Pai Sho to Uncle. Toph was just sitting by the tides, letting the waves crash against her feet. Aang was sitting alone in the beach house.

"Where's Mai?" Katara asked Zuko after she had time to think.

"I don't know. She kind of ran off when I broke up with her."

"So you're officially mine, now?"

"I was always yours." She giggled and leaned to kiss him. Zuko put his finger on her lips. He had been doing that quite a lot lately. She frowned just as Mai had.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother."

"Sokka's upset for some reason. I'm sure he won't notice one little kiss…" Katara leaned in to kiss him, and this time, was successful. This time it was Zuko's turn to frown when she broke away.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Zuko grinned and kissed her again before whispering in ear like he had done this morning.

"I love you too, peasant." She giggled before she noticed Toph get up and walk away.

"We'll all head back to the palace tomorrow. I figured it'd be nice to stay here for a day." Katara nodded and got up.

"I'm going to go see what's eating Toph. She's been acting strange ever since the whole…incident." Zuko nodded before smirking as he saw Katara walked towards Ty Lee.

"Are you going to make this a girl chat thing where girls sit in a room and giggle and tell each other secrets?" She flashed a quick glare at Zuko.

"No. Hey Ty Lee, will come help me cheer up Toph?"

"Sure! Let's get Suki, too! I know she's mad at me, but we can make this a girl chat thing where we giggle and tell each other secrets!" Zuko heard Ty Lee, and couldn't help but laugh. Katara sighed and gave Zuko a small smile.

"Hey Suki, come on we need a girl talk." Suki sighed and agreed. As they began walking to the beach house, Katara quickly walked over to Zuko.

"We'll come to get you when it's time for dinner."

"We'll?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with these guys. Maybe get things straight between Sokka and Suki because from the looks of it, they aren't too pleased with one another. And I might as well explain to Aang we are going out-" This time Katara put her finger to his lips.

"You're a peacemaker just like me! Now I have to go because I think Ty Lee and Suki are arguing. Now I have to help them!" Zuko chuckled a bit and hugged her when he got up.

"Good Luck."

"You'll need it." And with that, Katara rushed up to Ty Lee and Suki who were in mid-argument.

"Guys! I don't why all of sudden you hate each other! Look, we have to go take every metal thing out of my room, ok?"

"What?" the two said in confusion.

"We're going to ask Toph some questions…"

-OOO-

Toph heard a knock on her door, and soft voice.

"Hey, Toph. Katara needs you to unbend her metal chain. Do you think you could help?" That voice belonged to Suki.

"Sure, Fangirl," mumbled Toph as she got up to open the door. She began to walk to Katara's room, the marks on the walls guided her because the house base was constructed by wood. She finally felt the right door, and knocked.

"Toph? Come in, Come in!" Toph did as Katara asked, and opened the door. She felt them all standing in the corner and their hearts were beating faster than usual.

"What's up with- AHHHH!" The girls threw themselves on Toph, Suki tying her legs, Ty Lee her arms, and Katara put a washcloth in her mouth to stop her yelling. After their work was done, they removed the gag and Toph began to yell even more.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! WHY AM I TIED UP! YOU BETTER LET ME GO OR AGNI SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Calm down. We'll untie you…but you can't try any tricks, and you won't leave until you tell us what we want to know, ok?"

"Fine! Just UNTIE ME!" The girls quickly untied Toph, and sat in a circle on the floor.

(AN: THE DIALOUGUE WILL BE PRESENTED LIKE IN PLAYS FOR THESE TYPES OF GROUP CHATS)

Toph: Why did you guys tie me up?

Katara: Well we wanted to ask you some things.

Toph: Was asking me just too much work?

Ty Lee: YEP!

Toph: Well I'm here now what do you want?

Katara: Do you like Aang?

Toph: Goodbye.

Toph got up to leave, but the door was locked. She felt them start walking towards her and she backed up into the corner.

Suki: C'mon Toph. We won't tell anyone.

Ty Lee: That would be dishonorable.

Katara: Tell us Toph.

Toph: NO! Leave me alone! Let me out of here!

Katara: Not until we know.

They had her cornered. No earth or metal anywhere. Nothing but wood. She had to spill. She had no choice.

-OOO-

The guard saw a figure coming towards him in the distance. He pointed his sphere at the figure.

"Who are-?" Before the guard could say another word, a shuriken sliced his throat; blood dripping and oozing from the wound. His legs had given way, and he collapsed onto the hard, stone ground.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a guard," was all he heard the dark figure say before his last breath. The figure continued to walk, until it reached their destination.

"Hey! Get away from there!" The person heard a guard say. They noticed the keys on the guards' hip. Another shuriken flew from the sleeves of the dark figure, also slicing that guard's throat. The figure leaned over the guard, and grabbed the keys. They rushed back to their place, and opened the door. They growled in frustration when they saw a large gaping hole made from lightening. It looks like the wall was hit with over 1,000 bolts each day.

"Hello, Mai," greeted someone from behind.

"I thought you would need help?"

"I did, but I had to find someway to channel my anger, and I used the wall. I didn't expect for that to be ticket out, but lucky me."

"I thought breaking you out would take forever. But I admit that didn't take as long as I thought, considering you broke out yourself."

"Yes, well I am that stealthy."

"I was wrong for what I did. Clearly it got me no where but more hurt than I already was."

"I don't know if I could ever trust you Mai. After all, you did decide to help my brother instead of me. How am I to know that you just won't switch on me again and tell him all of my plans? I'd have to kill you before they send me back in here to rot."

"Why would they allow me to kill people if it was just to throw you back in here?"

"Hmm…I suppose you hold a good point. I assume you'll be ready for a new plan?"

"Absolutely. I'm tired of being hurt. It's his turn now."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have a lot of planning to do for our arrival."

"Arrival? Where are we going?"

"To a prison to break out an old friend." The two laughed evilly, and began walking towards the dark forest on the other side of the prison.

-OOO-

"Hey Sokka, I need to talk to you."

"About what, Zuko?"

"Guy things."

"Ahhh I see. You want my advice on how to get a girl. Well I'm not in the mood, considering I just lost mine."

"WHAT? I know how to get a girl! And what happened with you and Suki?"

"Well-"

"Wait. We'll talk in Aang's room. He needs to be straightened out, too." Sokka nodded and they began into Aang's room. Zuko opened the door to see the bald monk meditating on the floor. He and Sokka stepped in, and closed the door behind them.

"I'm meditating."

"We know what you're doing."

"So why are you here?"

"We, all three of us, need to talk."

"About?"

"This little tantrum you're having,"

"Why Suki broke up with me," Sokka chimed in.

"And why you want to talk in the first place," Aang said slowly opening his eyes. Zuko sat down across from him, and Sokka sat beside Zuko.

"Look, Aang. I know you're upset about what happened the yesterday, but you have to leave it alone. There's still hope for you. What about Toph? She seems…ok."

"Toph?" The other boys asked in unison.

"Why her?" Aang asked.

"Well, because she deserves to be happy, and that's the only girl who's left."

"What about Ty Lee?"

"Really, Aang?"

"I know…what about Katara? I could try to win her over again!"

"It won't work."

"Why?"

"Because Katara is mine."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Katara is my girlfriend. And I doubt you have a chance with Ty Lee, no offense, but you and Toph would look good together." Aang stood up and hovered over Zuko.

"YOU LYING SCUM! KATARA IS MINE!" Aang was about to kick Zuko in the gut, but Sokka grabbed his leg, and pulled him on the ground.

"Calm down, Aang. We're here to talk not fight," Sokka said as if nothing but had happened, but then his calm face quickly went to anger.

"YOU'RE DATING MY BABY SISTER? DID YOU TOUCH HER? DID YOU DISHONOR HER? OH I SWEAR I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE FIRELORD I WILL KICK YOUR-"

"Calm down, Sokka. We're here to talk not fight," Zuko mimicked Sokka's words he had just used.

"Yes, I'm dating Katara. No I didn't touch or dishonor her. I'm not like that. But back to what we were saying…you and Toph look good together, Aang."

"Toph?" Aang scoffed again. "She doesn't like me."

-OOO-

"I TOTALLY KNEW IT! YOU LIKE AANG!" Katara chanted cheerfully.

"SHUT UP, KATARA BEFORE THE WHOLE HOUSE HEARS YOU!" Toph scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I knew there had to be another reason on why you didn't like On Ji. I didn't really believe her sweet and nice aggravated you because if that was the case, you would've killed me the day you joined!" All the girls laughed.

"Alright! Now you know I take fancy to twinkle toes, but what's up with Fangirl, and Circus freak?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"It's ok, Ty Lee. Toph gives everyone a mean nickname," Katara reassured, "But seriously, what is going on between you two?"

"That freakishly bendy ball of pink was hugging MY boyfriend!" Suki yelled.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! That was thanking him for delivering that swimsuit to me! Nothing happened!" Ty Lee yelled back.

"Oh? HE SAID YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"YEA, WHEN I WAS HUNTING HIM WITH AZULA! I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE!"

"Hey Fangirl, how come you don't have hissy fit when I hug Snoozles?"Toph asked.

"It's different!"

"No it's not."

"Ok, you're right. I might've overacted a bit. I'm sorry Ty Lee," Suki turned to Ty Lee with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, I understand. If Sokka was my boyfriend, I'd make sure no one would try to steal that hunk of a warrior," Ty Lee said dreamily.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry…so what's up with you and Zuko, Katara?"

"Oh him…we're uh dating." The girls went into frenzy with questions.

"Really?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"When did this happen?"

"Did he break up with Mai?"

"Have you kissed him?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Is he charming?"

"Has he told you he loved you?"

"GIRLS! CALM DOWN! Now for the answers to your questions… the night we arrived, yes, yes, OH YES! Yes and defiantly yes." All the girls screamed in delight and giggled. Toph just shook her head.

"I knew there was a reason his heart ran a marathon whenever he saw you. Typical Sparky." Speaking of Zuko…

"Ladies are you in there?" Zuko asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute, sweetie!" Katara called to him.

"Ok. Dinner's ready, and we've come to escort you!"

"We?" the girls said in unison. Katara walked up to the door to answer it; only to see a grinning Zuko. His hair was down and partially covered his eyes like they had this morning. He wore it down more often because Katara had told him he looked sexier with it down (AN: HE DOES! =D).

"Hello, gorgeous," said the grinning Zuko as he bowed to kiss her hand. She blushed at his actions.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself."

"Are we going to listen to you two compliment each other or are we going to eat?" joked Suki.

"No, my dear. We're going to eat," replied a voice from behind Zuko. Zuko moved to his left to reveal Sokka.

"Sokka!" Suki cried as she ran to hug him, "I'm so sorry I overreacted! I love you and I'll never break up with you again! Do you forgive me?" Sokka laughed a little and embraced Suki tightly.

"Of course I do."

"Toph, will you allow me to escort you?" Aang asked nervously.

"Are you serious?" Toph asked, not believing her ears.

"Why yes, Miss Bei Fong, I am."

"Eh, why not. Let's go Aang." The whole group silenced. They had never heard her call Aang by his real name.

"Wow Toph. Did you just-"

"I know, I know! Just forget it. Aren't you suppose to be escorting me?" Aang smiled and replied.

"Yes I am."

"Who's escorting me?" Ty Lee asked, feeling a bit sad that all of the boys were taken.

"May I have the honor of escorting Miss Ty Lee as a dear friend?" Uncle asked in his…Uncley charm voice.

"Sure!"

The gang ate in peace. Everyone was happy, and enjoying each other's company. They laughed and talked about each other's dates…well not Ty Lee and Uncle… But at the end of the night, the ladies were kissed goodnight, *NOT TY LEE* and decided to all sleep in Katara's room to talk about what they liked about their dates. Ty Lee was allowed this one time to talk about Sokka and Zuko considering her date was an old wise man. The night went well. Everyone thought that their troubles were gone…when little did they know they hadn't even started.

**AN: Well, I hope that liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update! SOOOO SORRY! Tell me what you think of this chapter! OOO MAI IS BACK WITH AZULA! What will happen with those two? STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 5: Meet and Greet**

"My Lord! I'm afraid all of the inner prison guards at the royal prison are dead. Your sister has escaped."

"WHAT! SEND OUT MY ENTIRE ARMY! SEND WORD TO EVERY NATION TO WARN THEM! TELL THEM TO HAVE EVERY INCH GUARDED! There's no telling where she is."

-OOO-

"Hello," Azula said to the person in the cell.

"Who are you?"

"How dare you not recognize the sister of the Firelord."

"I don't know what the Firelord looks like; and I don't know you."

"Oh, but I know you. I've heard that you have incredible power and abilities beyond amazing. I've also heard that those abilities are amazingly DARK. Is that correct?"

"What do you want?"

"To set you free. They locked me up just like they have did to you. We can help you escape."

"I know exactly how to escape, I'm just waiting for the right time, but you're Fire Nation. Why should I accept help from you?"

"Because with me on your side, we can do great things."

"No you mean with ME on YOUR side. Honey I could kill you right now if I wanted to, and trust me it's not a threat." For once in her life, Azula had the smallest millimeter of fear in her eyes.

"So, will you help us?"

"Why not? I planned on getting revenge anyway. I just needed the perfect distraction, and here you are."

**AN: This chapter is called 'Meet and Greet' because Azula is meeting someone crucial to this story! Tell me what think about these chapters! Maybe if I had more reviews, I would've updated sooner =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR LATE UPDATES! Maybe I'd push homework aside and write some more if I had more reviews[= *hint, hint* Well, to makeup for said late update, I'm going to start a one shot, drabble series or whatever you want to call it soon so yeaahhh don't be mad. I hope you all like this chapter! R&R PLEASE! (and yea i know it's kind of short but bear with me! i posted something!)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN ATLA! *but I do own my plot and characters so don't steal!***

**Breathless**

**Written: August 25, 2010-August 28, 2010**

**Posted: August 28, 2010**

**Chapter 5: Meet and Greet**

The sun silently crept into the room, drenching everything in a blend of red and orange. The minute the light had made its way silently up the bed and into Katara's resting eyes, a soft and faint knock sounded upon her room door.

"Wakeup, ladies; breakfast will be held in 30 minutes," announced an addictive and familiar voice to Katara. Although her eyes remained shut, she pondered whom the voice might belong to. Of course. It was none other than the lovely Firelord Zuko; how could she forget?

Katara sat up, eyes still slumbering, and stretched. She felt someone stir next to her, and then looked over to the couch, and the end of the bed. Suki and Ty Lee slept in the bed, while Toph decided that the bed was too crowded, and decided that she'd crash on the couch in the corner of Katara's room.

"Morning, all," Katara said with a yawn; her eyes finally open, and taking in the results of sunlight bleeding through her ruby colored curtains.

Suki muffled a reply, followed by a mumble from Toph, and a little smile from Ty Lee. In no longer than 3 minutes, all of the girls jumped up, and began to prepare themselves for breakfast. Ty Lee, Suki and Toph all went back to their rooms to freshen up, while Katara lingered to her own private bathroom to bathe and change.

When all were done, the four women all walked down the halls to the Diner Hall, where their friends greeted them heartily.

"Hey, Snoozles! You gonna to eat that muffin?" Toph asked looking hungrily into his plate.

"How do you know I have a muffin? You're blind!"

"I may not have my sense of sight, but I have my sense of smell! Now answer the question! You gonna eat it or not?"

"YES! YES I AM AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT!" Just then, Suki reached over, taking the muffin off of Sokka's plate, and took a generous bite at it. "Except for you, dear," he added as he watched Suki take his precious little bread cake. Everyone laughed at his fear of his girlfriend.

"It's ok Sokka, you too, Toph. I can ask a servant to get more-" Before Zuko could finish, Mi Jah had burst in talking in terror.

"My Lord! I'm afraid all of the inner prison guards at the royal prison are dead. Your sister has escaped."

"WHAT! SEND OUT MY ENTIRE ARMY! SEND WORD TO EVERY NATION TO WARN THEM! TELL THEM TO HAVE EVERY INCH GUARDED! There's no telling where she is."

"Aww….what about the muffins?" whined Toph and Sokka simultaneously.

"-And bring more muffins for Toph and Sokka," Zuko added, a bit of annoyance to his tone.

-OOO-

The guards of the small Fire Nation prison all lay dead in the halls as the two figures casually made their way to their destination.

"Who is this person we're breaking out? You never told me who it was," Mai said, monotone voice as usual.

"This is someone you or I have never met. But word slipped about this person, and I personally made a note to break them out when I escaped. This person is they key to our future, but don't try to cross them. I heard you'll die on the spot."

"Azula…are you afraid of…this person?" Mai asked, unbelieving her very words.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mai. Never fear, but respect." The two walked into the cell, and noticed a figure in the dark shadows in chains.

"Hello," Azula said to the person in the cell.

"Who are you?"

"How dare you not recognize the sister of the Firelord."

"I don't know what the Firelord looks like; and I don't know you."

"Oh, but I know you. I've heard that you have incredible power and abilities beyond amazing. I've also heard that those abilities are amazingly DARK. Is that correct?"

"What do you want?"

"To set you free. They locked me up just like they have did to you. We can help you escape."

"I know exactly how to escape, I'm just waiting for the right time, but you're Fire Nation. Why should I accept help from you?"

"Because with me on your side, we can do great things."

"No you mean with ME on YOUR side. Honey I could kill you right now if I wanted to, and trust me it's not a threat." For once in her life, Azula had the smallest millimeter of fear in her eyes.

"So, will you help us?"

"Why not? I planned on getting revenge anyway. I just needed the perfect distraction, and here you are." Azula unlocked the bars, and the person stepped out carefully and slowly.

"Where are the guards?" The person asked looking at both Azula and Mai.

"We took them out," replied Mai.

"Stealthy."

"That, we are" Azula said, looking smug.

"So what's your name?" Mai asked.

"My name, child? My name is Hama."

-OOO-

"I just don't understand! How did she escape? AND take out all of the guards? I know she's capable of doing it, but I just don't see how at least one guard couldn't run or get away!" The Firelord eagerly paced through his study; a worried Katara sat and watched him from behind his large desk, with wandering eyes.

"Zuko, calm yourself! We'll figure this out, ok? We just have to-"

"MAI!"

"What?"

"MAI! When I broke up with Mai, she said she was sorry for what she was about to do! She must've gone to Azula! Mai helped Azula escape!" Zuko exclaimed, while palming his forehead, "I have to find her! Find them! Before they begin to plot to dethrone me, or start another war or something. That girl is way too sneaky."

"It's settled then. We'll leave at dawn tomorrow to begin the search. We can get through this," Katara said in firm voice.

"We?"

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Katara!"

"Zuko!"

"Look, if you get hurt-"

"I'll heal myself. I just don't want you to be hurt, and me not there to heal you," Katara said, as she walked up to Zuko to rest her palm on his cheek, "I care about you too much."

Zuko gave in, and pulled Katara into a tight embrace. She lay her head on his chest, and listened to the steady motion of his heartbeat. He rocked her back in forth in his arms for a moment until someone became visible in the doorway.

"Sparky, what are we gonna do about your whack job of a sibling?" Toph asked, leaning against the door frame; arms crossed. Releasing Katara just a little, he replied:

"That, Pebbles, I don't know. Katara and I are going to search for her, though."

"Pebbles? Did you just call me Pebbles?" Toph said, not believing that Zuko was brave enough to give her a nickname.

"Yep. You like it?" Toph walked up to Zuko and gave him a punch in the arm that wasn't wrapped around Katara.

"Yea, it's alright. When are you guys leaving for the search?"

"Tomorrow. We need to stop her as soon as possible."

"Mind if I come along? I've been so bored not fighting and what not."

"Sure, go ahead and go pack. We leave at dawn." The blind bender casually walked out of the room, just as casually as she had come in. Releasing Katara completely, Zuko spun her around to face him.

"I'm going to go talk to Aang. We'll need his help for this," said Zuko, looking Katara straight into her icy blue eyes. She nodded, and watched him head out of the door.

-OOO-

There he lay on his bed, thinking about all that was going on. So many things troubled the young monk. There was now another threat to the world; that threat was probably in hiding and on her way to them. Then there was Toph. Aang had really enjoyed his evening with Toph, but his eyes still couldn't resist looking around her, and gawking at the beautiful Water Tribe maiden. His emotions began bubble inside of him rapidly. He was happy, for he enjoyed Toph; sad, because she wasn't the one he wanted; depressed that that waterbender wasn't able to return his feelings, and anger; because Zuko had stolen his world. Anger was his final emotion when he saw the Firelord enter his room.

-OOO-

"So where are we, exactly?" asked Mai as Azula lead them into a deep, dark cave.

"We're in a little cove on the outskirts of some little scummy Fire Nation town. I caught an earthbender trying to raid the place a while ago, and I chained him up in here. I forgot all about him. He should be of good use, now," replied Azula, smirking ever so slightly. Hama remained silent as they continued to walk. Finally, they came to a dead end, and Azula looked around to see a very bony and skinny young man, asleep or dead on the cave floor; the chains she had put on him herself, were still dangling on his boney ankles and wrists. She walked over to the man and kicked him in the side. When he coughed up a little blood at the motion, she glowered.

"I didn't send you in here to die, but because you insist on not taking care of yourself, that will be your problem, and not mine," she said, with another hard kick to the side. More blood was spilt. "Get up! I have a job for you to do." She picked him up by his flimsy collar, and strangled him. "You are going to get us to the Earth Kingdom WITHOUT being heard or seen, and I don't mean just the outskirts. I want in Ba Sing Se. The UPPER Ring, understand?" The dying man shook his head to show his understanding, and tried to make an earth cart, but he was so weak and thirsty, he could hardly stand. Azula slapped him for his pathetic behavior, and he shook out of it. He again, tried, and just barely succeeded. The three women stepped into the cart, and they could feel the earth moving beneath their feet.

-OOO-

Anger was his final emotion when he saw the Firelord enter his room.

"Uh, Aang…can we talk?" Zuko asked, a serious tone in his deep voice.

"About what, exactly, Zuko?" snapped Aang.

"What's wrong with you? I just want to know if you could join me Toph, and Katara on the search to find my sister. You're acting like-"

"ACTING LIKE WHAT ZUKO!"

"Like a jerk! And stop yelling! Geez what is with you today?"

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" Aang lunged himself at Zuko, and grabbed him by the neck. He pushed him up against the wall and began to give a menacing glare.

"YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Each word he said was followed by a tighter grip on Zuko's neck. Slowly, Zuko reached his hand up and placed it behind Aang's head. He then smashed it into the wall, and Aang stumbled back, weary from the blow to his noggin. Zuko saw this as an advantage, and pounced onto Aang, pinning him to floor on his chest, hands behind his back. He tried to squirm from Zuko's grip, but was unsuccessful. Zuko stood him up, and threw him on the bed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY IN AGNI'S SAKKE DID YOU ATTACK ME? YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE CRAZY! AND IF YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A CHILD TO SEE THAT KATARA DOESN'T LOVE YOU, THEN GO AHEAD AND POUT, BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK ME, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PALACE!" Zuko bellowed at the glaring Aang.

"Katara WILL be mine," was the last thing the young Avatar said before he grabbed is staff, and disappeared out of the window. Zuko backed up against the wall, and slid down to the floor; head in his hands. He already had to deal with his sister that could be lurking anywhere ready to strike, and now he had to deal with a bipolar monk that was seeking ways to steal his girlfriend. What else could go wrong?

-OOO-

"We have arrived, Princess Azula," said the almost unconscious bender.

"Princess?" Mai asked Azula.

"I captured him when my father still ruled," Azula replied, stepping off of the cart, still underground. When everyone was off, the man collapsed onto the stone hard floor that Azula was too familiar with. She walked over to him and again, kicked him.

"Your job is not quite done. See that door," Azula said, pointing to a tiny entrance in the distance. The man wordlessly nodded, and Azula continued, " it can only be opened by earthbending. Open it. Now." She pulled the man, up, and watch flick his wrist, and suddenly drop his arms down. The door fell with a thud, as did the man. Azula kicked him again, before walking away.

"It certainly was you're pleasure to help me." She then guided her two companions into the room, and felt stares on her. She smiled evilly, and cracked her knuckles.

"Hello, gentlemen. Nice to see you all again. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You join me, and gain power, or I kill you all right now. Your choice." Sweat poured down the faces of the men, for they never expected such a visitor again. Then one man stepped out, and bowed shakily. He was trembling uncontrollably and said in weary, and feared tone.

"The Dai Li remains loyal to Lady Azula."

"A devious glint became visible in her eyes.

"Perfect."

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? I just HAD to bring in Hama because she's my favorite villain! Again, sorry for the late update, but I'm getting used to being back in school so yeaaaa and MAYBE if I get…hmm maybe if I get 20 reviews I'll update sooner! Come on guys that's only six reviews it's not that hard! But the thing is if I don't get reviews, I feel that people don't like it, and that just makes me feel like I'm wasting my time, but reviews inspire me to write more! So on with the reviews, please! Come on I need some encouragement! The next chapter isn't all that exciting, but it's worth reading!**

**STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Chapter 6: Planning Period**

"So when we find Azula…what are we supposed to do?" Katara asked, a worried look in her eye.

"Beat her up, and throw her in a more secure jail…throw Gloomy in there right along with her if she's apart of it, too," Sokka replied nonchalantly.

"We have to have a real plan, Sokka! It won't be that easy!" Zuko exclaimed, " I know my sister. She has a devious mind. She's capable of malicious and breathtaking disturbing things. We can never really no what she's up to or what she's thinking, but I promise. It wont be as easy as just throwing some fire at her and putting her in jail."

-OOO-

"So, Lady Azula. You have all of us on your side. What are we to be doing, exactly? The avatar and Firelord Zuko are allies so peace will be hard to disrupt."

"Who said we were going to disrupt it? We're going to demolish it."

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Nice job with the reviews, guys! You all deserve a round of applause! All who gave me that extra six reviews will be mentioned in the ending AN. I'm trying to update quicker, I really am! This chapter is dedicated to Elle Obermeyer for making feel better :) thanks EMO! I hope you all like this chapter! And I FINALLY updated 'Bleeding Blue Fire' that is an awesome story as well! And yea, this chapter will be ****EXTREMELY**** short so all of the action and stuff and can be in the other chapter. R&R, please! ENJOY!**

**P.S. I have made a trailer for 'Breathless' and would like to post it on YouTube, but the video contains MPG clips, and I don't know how to save and upload it so can someone PM me with what to do? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* OMFG! HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA? I, DO NOT OWN ATLA OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS I MAKE UP ARE MINE SO MNEHH! =P**

**Breathless**

**Written: September 3, 2010-Septemeber 7, 2010**

**Posted: September 7, 2010**

**Chapter 6: Planning Period**

The sun had yet to awaken as the Firelord made his way through the halls. He walked out to the turtle-duck pond, and sat down; no, not to meditate, but to run things over his mind.

Azula had escaped.

Mai had helped her.

They could be anywhere;

Planning anything.

Aang had gone crazy, and tried to kill him.

Poor Zuko was just about to place his head in his hands, when he heard footsteps and the million-dollar question:

"Hey, where's Aang?" Katara had asked him, eyes on the back of the black haired boy. Zuko had not explained to Katara last night about the situation. He had not even kissed her goodnight. He sighed heavily, and she sat down beside him. When he didn't look at her, Katara pulled his face up to see her, and gently touched her lips to his. She smiled warmly, but it faded when she got no response.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" concerned filled her eyes.

"Aang."

"What about Aang? Where is he?"

"He…he attacked me, and I told him to leave."

"WHAT?"

"I know… it was stupid. We needed him, and I pushed him away. I seem to do that often."

"No, I'm not shocked because of that, I'm shocked because he attacked you! Why would he-"

"He wants you."

"Oh…well…he still shouldn't have attacked you!"

"Katara what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get through this without him. We've beat Azula before without Aang, and we'll do it again."

"Yeah, but-"

"Guys, the ships are ready to leave," Sokka said, unaware that he was intruding their conversation.

"Sokka, you're coming, too?" Katara glanced at her brother.

"Yeah, Toph told me about it, and I am NOT letting my baby sister go fight _his_," Sokka pointed to Zuko accusingly, "CRAZY baby sister!" Katara glared at Sokka, and Zuko rose to his feet.

"Come on, Katara. It's time to leave."

-OOO-

The men all sat there, quietly waiting for the former Fire Nation Princess to speak. She was confronting with Mai and Hama; their whispers were the only sound in the room. Finally, she turned towards the men and cleared her throat. Before she could say a word, Long Feng had spoken out of great curiosity.

"So, Lady Azula, you have all of us on your side. What are we to be doing, exactly? The avatar and Firelord Zuko are allies so peace will be hard to disrupt."

"Who said we were going to disrupt it? We're going to demolish it." Long Feng's brows went down in even greater curiosity.

"E-Excuse me? How do you plan on doing that, if I may ask?"

"When I spent that dreadful time in that wretched prison, I came up with a plan. You see, I know that my brother and the avatar are…'friends' if that is what you call it, but they both have common ground: the water tribe peasant. Mai has informed me that they have a relationship, and I am aware that her and the avatar shared feelings, so if we take and hold the peasant hostage, they both come to her rescue. I say that either I become Firelord, or she dies. Simple enough."

"But…where's the fun in that?" Azula chuckled darkly, and smiled.

"The fun is that there is a time limit. If they don't find her in at least 10 days, then we kill her by forfeit. If you think that is fun, then just imagine seeing little Zuzu's face as he watches his beloved burn to ashes! It's a perfect plan!"

"Yes, well…one more thing. Why do you need us, and how does this demolish peace?"

"Because, it will be your dirty work that kills the peace they cling to."

-OOO-

Katara, Zuko and Sokka were surprised to see that Suki and Ty Lee had joined in on the search as well. Assuming that Toph had been the reason, they all sat down together in the quarters below deck.

"So when we find Azula…what are we supposed to do?" Katara asked, a worried look in her eye.

"Beat her up, and throw her in a more secure jail…throw Gloomy in there right along with her if she's apart of it, too," Sokka replied nonchalantly.

"We have to have a real plan, Sokka! It won't be that easy!" Zuko exclaimed, " I know my sister. She has a devious mind. She's capable of malicious and breathtaking disturbing things. We can never really know what she's up to or what she's thinking, but I promise. It won't be as easy as just throwing some fire at her and putting her in jail."

"Zuko's right, Sokka. It won't be that easy," Suki agreed.

"Yeah we all know it's not that easy for you, Fangirl. Besides, she _did _beat you up _and _throw you in prison," Toph added. She received a nasty glare from the warrior, but of course, she couldn't see it. After a few hours, they docked on a small shore of a very small city that belonged to the earth kingdom.

"What are we doing here? This place is so…small.." Toph asked, sensing the place around her. "Whoa, I'm getting like, a million vibrations! Someone's fighting!"

"I know," Zuko replied calmly as if it were nothing to worry about.

"This place seems oddly familiar," Katara said as they approached the small shack.

"It should," Zuko said as he pushed open the beaten door. Loud music and shouts overwhelmed the small room, and people were crowding in a circle around one specific table. In the center was a tall, attractive, black haired woman; skin flawless and lips colored a dark crimson red, strangling a large, portly man with heavy biceps and manly tattoos. The man was then pushed to the ground, and crawled away in shame. The crowd roared even louder, as the winner sat with a triumphant smirk on her face. Zuko pushed through the crowd, and made his way to the woman. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Prince Pouty. Oops, forgive me, your highness. You're Firelord, right? I guess that makes you Firelord Grumpy," the woman said, sipping her drink delicately.

"Hello to you too, June," Zuko said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry for my 'unacceptable' greeting. So what do you want?"

"I need your help finding someone."

"Why is it you always come to me? First your girlfriend, then your creepy grandpa… no offense," she muttered to Iroh.

"None taken, and may I say how lovely you look after-"

"And now who? Your mommy?" June continued; cutting Iroh off. Zuko perked up at that. He never thought of it, but that was actually a pretty good idea.

"No, but now that you mention it-"

"Oh, forget it and tell me who so I can go already!"

"Right, I need you to help me find my sister. She's insane, and has escaped from prison. For the safety of the world, I need to find her, and put her back where she belongs."

"Alright, alright! Follow me." They followed the bounty hunter outside and into the woods where her giant shirshu, Nyla, was tied to a large oak tree.

"Alright, who's got the scent?"

Zuko handed June a sweater from his sister's room that reeked of insanity. June held the cloth to Nyla's nose, and she jumped up and down, clearly noting she had a scent.

"Judging by Nyla's reaction, she's about 2 or 3 days from here. Not far at all."

"Well, then let's go! CRAZY GIRL HUNT ON THREE! ONE…TWO…THREE!" Sokka exclaimed. Instead hands on his, he received glares and stares. "Or we can just…go now," he added lamely. Everyone nodded, and climbed back aboard the ship.

"Which way should we set our courses?" asked Zuko.

"East, towards wall of Ba Sing Se."

-OOO-

"That's right! I want to travel underground. It will be easier. You make an earth cart for the three of us. Hurry up! We're going to go find my brother."

**AN: I know, it's SHORT! And unfortunately, I'm in a rush so I can't give a preview of the next chapter. Besides, what do you think? Here are those names like I promised!**

**Zutara Shipper 77**

**XxEvilMasterMindxX**

**Meegan**

**Jonman 14**

**PenanceGirl**

**Caeghliegh **

**Untillthemoonrises **

**THANKS! How about 25-30 reviews this time? Please? :) Gets better in Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, here's chapter 7! This story is coming along well, don't you think? Yes, no maybe so? Also, I might start holding my chapters hostage until I get enough reviews :D l0l! Haha well I hope you enjoy. R&R! And yea I know it's short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR THEIR CHARACTERS, BUT THIS PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS ARE MINE, SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL!**

**Breathless**

**Written: September 13, 2010- September 18, 2010**

**Posted: September 18, 2010**

**Chapter 7: Encounter**

The gang,(minus Aang) had been following June on Zuko's ship for nearly a day and 7 hours when Nyla began to twitch uncontrollably. Her speed doubled, and June pulled hard on the rains to sow her down to a halt. She waved her hand as a signal that needed to get on land. Katara understood they signal and bended a large water bubble to sweep them off of the boat. The bubbled moved underwater before suddenly docking and popping as they landed on the shore.

"Nyla's getting twitchy. We're close," June told them as they came scrambling behind the shirshu. They began to sprint after June, who had given a fierce tug at the reins to tell Nyla to continue. They ran and ran; each step Nyla became more anxious. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nyla about faced, and charged towards the other direction. Using every ounce of agility they had acquired in the war, they leaped out of the way, trying to keep up with the pace of the shirshu.

"June! What's happening?" Katara called out to the bounty hunter. Just then, a snarl escaped from Nyla's lips, and a large earth cart erupted from the ground below. The door swung open, and revealed a grinning Azula.

"Hello, brother," the former princess said calmly.

"Azula!" Zuko spat.

"Is that really the tone you choose to speak to your little sister? Not very big brother like of you, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that," Zuko responded lowly. Azula smirked at the fact that she could still aggravate him.

"What do you want, Azula? So, you're out of prison. We can always just throw you back in," Suki chimed in, hand on her hip. Azula's smirk grew.

"Oh, really? I believe it _was I _who threw _you_ into prison, and here you are telling me _you_ can do the same? Oh, the irony." Suki growled, and sprang into action. She ran up the bark of a nearby tree, and flipped off, only to land in front of Azula.

"Ready for that rematch?" Suki asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Of course, although, it will be just as easy to beat you even without your followers."

Suki gave a quick left jab, but Azula easily dodged it, and threw a right kick. Dai Li agents began to blossom from the earth, attacking the rest of the gang. Zuko had taken out at least four agents with just one spin kick of fire. Toph had buried most of them back into the earth, from which they came. Ty Lee of course, chi blocked her attackers, and Sokka took them down with his trusty boomerang. June had jumped off of Nyla to join the fight. Nyla paralyzed almost anyone who came near her. Katara had just rendered an agent unconscious with a nasty blow to the temple with a water whip, until an odd sensation came over her; she was unable to move.

This feeling was too familiar to her. Her blood stopped, then moved all in different ways. She tried to counteract it, it her powers weren't that developed enough to do so in broad daylight. She tried to scream, but something hard collided with the back of her head, and she fell to the ground with a THUD. Between all of the mayhem and chaos the agents were causing, no one noticed the unconscious Katara get up and walk stiffly into the cart.

As she entered the cart, her legs carried her to a spot in the corner of a room. Mai gradually stared down at her, and gave a hard kick to her groin. When Katara slapped her shoe, she looked behind her to see Hama's hands in front of her chest , her fingers swooping in a hypnotic motion. Mai glared at the grinning old woman, who kept making the unconscious girl hit her sparkling black boots. All at once, the Dai Li agents began to submerge back underground as quickly as they emerged. The cart shook violently, and submerged as well.

"Step on it!" Azula hissed furiously. The cart raced through the Earth Kingdom in full speed. Toph put a hand to the ground and frowned.

"They're heading south."

"Well, then let's follow them!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph shook her head.

"They're too fast. I can't even feel the vibrations anymore so you know they're pretty far now. Besides, it's not like we have Appa express anymore ever since Twinkle Toes mysteriously left."

"Well then, what are we supposed to do!"

"Katara didn't come to wander what to do, and neither did you. We came to find Azula. We found her, and we're going to find her again," Zuko explained.

"Yea, you're right, Zuko. Let's head back to the ship. We're going south."

"Well, is my work done or not?" June asked, climbing back onto the shirshu.

"Your work is done. Thank you, and I'll be sure to pay you as soon as this is all cleared it up," responded Zuko.

"Yea, yea Lord Grumpy, it's on the house." June turned Nyla around to the opposite direction before casting one last glance at the gang. "I hope you find the Royal Pain. Good luck." With her final farewells, she gave a tug at the reins, and rode off on Nyla, her jet black hair trailing behind her. They waved goodbye to the bounty hunter and began their path to the ship, when Zuko stopped dead in his tracks.

"Guys, where is Katara?" he asked impatiently. When no one answered, his good eye grew wide, and the most logical explanation escaped from his lips. "They took her."

-OOO-

"Who does he think he is?" the monk grumbled beneath his breath outside of a Fire Nation park. "This was NEVER supposed to happen! Katara was NOT supposed to fall for Zuko, and he wasn't supposed to fall for her back! Everything's all wrong!" Aang kicked a rock hardly, and immediately felt sorry when he heard a girl squeal in pain.

"OUCH! Hey, what's the-" the girl stopped in midsentence when she looked at the cause of her pain. "What are you doing here? Come to make me feel worse?" On Ji accused willingly with a nasty glare. Aang stepped back, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was frustrated. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"When? Then, or just now?"

"Both, actually."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You really did hurt me, and I have moved on. I can do better than the lying and conniving excuse for an avatar." On Ji politely stepped around Aang, and kept walking. She was unaware of the small puddle, and slipped. As always, she landed in Aang's arms. This time, however, was very different. She scrambled to find her balance and pushed the avatar away. She stormed off once more, angrier than before.

-OOO-

She picked up her head, and looked at her surroundings. She made out a few figures in the dark room. Without warning, a blue flame flickered by her face, and she jumped from the unexpected heat. Her scared sapphire eyes locked with the devilish amber ones.

"Listen," Azula breathed in her face. "You are going to play a game. If you do not play, then you'll die a _slow _and _painful_ death. Here's the game. Your friends have 10 days to find you. If they don't, you will die. Simple to remember, right?"

"W-why me? What have I ever done to you?" Katara asked. Azula looked at her and glared.

"Are you _really _asking that question? But it's not even just me…it's _us._"

"Us?" Azula expanded her flame so that the figures of Mai and Hama could be made out.

"Us," Azula repeated.

"You got me locked up in jail," reported Hama. "My own kin…"

"You stole my boyfriend," Mai spat. "He broke up with a _nobleman's daughter _for _a peasant._"

"And…" Azula started in a threatening whisper. "You KNOW what you did to me, so there's no need to recall." Katara had to really think about what she had done to make Azula not want to recall the event. After a few more minutes of silence, she remembered. She had defeated Azula when the comet came. She had stood there with Zuko and watched her lose her sanity, and locked her in prison. She watched quietly as a Dai Li member came rushing to Azula.

"We are in the middle ring, my Lady."

"Good, round up the men so I can inform you on what to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I know having the gang come find me isn't your master plan," Katara eyed Azula carefully. "What are you hiding?" Azula only smirked.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing at all."

"You have orders, Lady Azula?" Katara's eyes widened when she saw the cold face of Long Feng appear.

"Yes, I do. There are fire nation suits in a small hut, east of a large sycamore. Enter the hut, put the suits on, and attack the town. Be quick, agile, and DO NOT get caught. Dismissed."

"But Lady Azula, this makes no sense! What about the girl! I thought she was the plan?"

"I said dismissed Long Feng." Without another word, Long Feng nodded, and bended himself up to the surface just as the other agents had.

"Why are you attacking the middle ring? I thought your game was all about me?" Katara asked suspiciously. Azula stooped her level.

"Well, peasant, I guess you thought wrong."

**AN: Sorry! I'm so sore from pageant practice, which I've had all week! I know this chapter is suckish but I at least posted something! Despite the suckiness, can I get at least 7 more reviews? I mean, this story has 21 alerts so i should have 21 reviews, but I'm only asking for 7 at the LEAST. Show me love while you're down here, please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, I hope you all have enjoying this story so far! Apologies for the late update. With pageant practice, after school club meetings, yearbook committee, art club, I'm just so busy! But I guess that's no excuse. Have you guys my latest story? "Learning to love the enemy" is a modern story. I've always wanted to try a modern fic! Well, to no further delay, here's the next installment of "Breathless"!**

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME BUT THIS PLOT AND CHARACTERS I MAKE UP DO BELONG TO ME, SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL!**

**Written: October 1, 2010-October 2, 2010**

**Posted: October 2, 2010**

**Chapter 8: Secrets untold**

The firebender fell to his knees and pounded the ground loudly as snarls ripped from his parted lips. Sokka's reaction was ten times worse than Zuko's; hands flailing, eyes bloodshot, wide, and mouth hung wide open, releasing hysterical sounds of horror and anguish.

"How could you not feel her weight shift into the cart, Toph?" Zuko growled furiously into the face of the blind warrior.

"Look Sparky," Toph pointed her finger in Zuko's direction. "I was busy, okay! Besides, did you expect me to just focus on the crazy vibrations that Katara was sending? How was I supposed to know that she wasn't supposed to go in there? Huh? ANSWER ME!" When Zuko said nothing, Toph put her finger down and crossed her arms and went on. "It isn't my fault your girlfriend's gone. You want to be mad at someone? Be mad at the people who took her, not the people who were trying to help you in a fight."

Zuko sighed, and counted mentally to ten before turning back to the earthbender. "I know. I'm sorry I lost control of my temper."

"It's alright, Sparky. Just don't do it again or you'll end up with a boulder the size of your fist in your mouth." Zuko rolled his eyes at Toph's comment and turned to look at Sokka.

"We have to find her," Sokka growled as he reached for his boomerang and started digging through a long bag that was once strapped on to his back. "I didn't want to have to use this but times call for it." Sokka withdrew a long and shiny sword with a blue and golden handle.

"I thought you lost that during the comet," Suki asked.

"I made a new one. This one is just made of coal and earth." Sokka threw the sack back onto his back and began making his way south.

"Sokka, where are you going?" asked Zuko.

"To find my sister," Sokka spat over his shoulder.

"Look, I'm just as mad as you, okay? And I thought we were taking the ship?"

"You take the stupid ship! It's not like my feet aren't faster! We're better off on land so you can either join me, or pile on the ship, I really don't care. With or without your help, I'm finding my baby sister." Sokka started off again, this time accompanied by Toph.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm with Snoozles. We're better off on land." Toph walked steadily beside Sokka and inwardly scowled when she sensed the others moving back in the direction of the ship.

-OOO-

Aang stood there and watched On Ji wonderingly as she walked away. He noticed the little bounce her ponytail had when she huffed off. He saw the outlines of her petite curves as her hips twisted in hatefulness. He felt…attracted to her…

…which is why he rushed after her and grabbed her by the arm.

On Ji looked furiously at Aang and with all of her might, shoved him off of her. The force was so hard, they both stumbled back. Aang landed gently in the grass as On Ji landed roughly into a nearby river. She stood up and marched over to Aang staring him down. Her face was inches away from his as she jabbed her finger accusingly into his chest and breathed hard and slow.

"What the HECK is your freaking problem?" she whispered threateningly. "What in Agni did I EVER do to you? Huh? What could I have possibly done for you to just completely rip out my heart and not only that, but to do it RIGHT INFRONT OF ME?"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY! I―"

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU JUST DON'T HAVE A HEART! YOU―"

"―are attracted to On Ji."

"W-w-what?"

"Well…"

-OOO-

"Burn it all to the ground. Make sure you're in uniform," Azula stated as she directed the Dai Li agents to the heart of the middle ring underground. Azula faced Long Feng, who was wearing the uniform of a Fire Nation Admiral. "Now listen. I want you to go to the Upper ring. Tell King Kuei that the middle ring has fallen. If the throne is not given up to you, then the rest of Ba Sing Se will crumple. Tell him that there are Firebenders all around the city itching to set the place in flames…and if he asks, tell him Firelord Zuko sent you."

-OOO-

Sokka and Toph walked in silence for what seemed like hours. The trail had grown dark and the Sun was descending.

"We should probably camp now," Sokka said quietly. Toph nodded in agreement and began searching for a clear place to settle. When they found a clear little opening in the heart of a very small forest, Sokka started a fire with two raw spark rocks he found during the search with June. They sat together in the comfortable heat of the flames until Sokka spoke up.

"Um, Toph?"

"Yea?"

"Uh…thanks for sticking with me back there," Sokka scratched the back of his head as he referred to the scene earlier in the day.

"No problem, Snoozles. I didn't want to get back on that metal monster anyway."

"But you're a metal bender…you can see through it, right?"

"Yea, but the ocean waves are too much for my gut."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"So, I heard that Katara moved in with you."

"Yea…I really didn't want to go back home and I didn't want to live by myself I guess."

"I bet you're going to try and aggravate her 24/7," Sokka laughed a little. Toph didn't find it as near as funny.

"Hey! I tried to be nice to her! I didn't make any snippy remarks, I didn't call her 'Sugar queen', or anything! But I couldn't do it in the end. Too hard." Toph bent her head down and removed her green head wrap that held her messy bun. All at once, Toph's hair fell. Sokka watched as her locks fell like a raven waterfall down her back; a few stray strands hit the sides of her rosy cheeks and her bangs looked more relaxed. For the first time ever since he met Toph, he saw as more than just a deadly and highly skilled bender. He saw her as a teenager, a young woman to be exact. He saw her as a really pretty girl.

"Well, um…that's uhh…nice of you," Sokka stuttered as he looked at Toph again. She nodded and shivered slightly. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Toph shrugged her shoulders and leaned back promptly on her elbows. She felt Sokka scoot closer to her and her heart pace quickened.

_Why is he this close to me? What is his problem? Doesn't he have something with Fangirl? And I have a thing for Twinkle Toes, I suppose…_

Toph didn't know why, but she found herself inching closer as well until they were arm to arm. Sokka leaned over to hover over Toph and his heart beat was faster than a starving tiger-dillo in a pack of lamb-sheep. He leaned in, she leaned in until…

BOOM!

Toph and Sokka were pulled underground into a cavern. Sokka panted heavily as the earthbender lay on the ground beside him.

"What the Tui happened?"

"I…I don't know. I gripped the earth when your lips brushed against mine and I guess I…overreacted?" Toph blushed furiously and walked to the other side of the cavern.

"Oh…uh…it's okay. Do you think you could get us back up there?" Sokka gazed at the large hole about 13 feet up that revealed the moon and stars. Toph turned around quickly.

"Sshh! Someone's coming! Quick, this way!" Toph grabbed Sokka's arm, but it was too late. Some came up behind them to whisper in their ears softly.

"Sshh…they'll hear us."

-OOO-

A tall scrawny man came rushing into the Earth made cart to find Azula sitting gracefully, enjoying the screams and cries for mercy.

"Lady Azula?"

"What is it now, Chan Lu?"

"Long Feng has informed me to inform you that Ba Sing Se is now under his control." The edges of Azula's lips curled into a tiny, devious smile.

"Is that so? Well, then…HAMA!" In an instance, Hama emerged from the shadows.

"What, Azula?" The man named Chan Lu gaped at the amount of disrespect Hama had showed to Azula and she thought nothing of it.

"You are to rule The Earth Kingdom with Long Feng. This city will now be name New Hamzula. Do you like it?"

"It pleases me, but I will not rule _with _Long Feng. I will rule and Long Feng will be my assistant. If he has any disagreement, I can think of ways to make him come to his senses."

"Of course."

"Well, I'm off into _my _Kingdom."

"Mind the rebels in farther cities."

"Oh I intend to."

-OOO-

King Kuei sat hopelessly with the rest of his nobles and advisors in a small secure cell.

"I cannot BELIEVE that Firelord Zuko would betray our trust! How dare he!" King Kuei spat from his chains.

"This means only one thing, sire."

"What might that be, Noblemen Shu?"

"Rebel against Firelord Zuko."

"Bring him AND his worthless Nation down!" Another chained up man joined in.

"Yeah!" they all chanted.

"We'll burn the bed he sleeps in!"

"Yeah!"

"Well make the walls of his home cave in!"

"Yeah!"

"We will bury him and his country ALIVE!"

"YEAH!"

"Just one question, Noblemen Shu," King Kuei mused.

"Anything, your majesty."

"How are we to do all of that? We're all in chains."

**AN: I know it's been a while but what do you think? Did you like it? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter with al of the cliffhangers! But your opinion matters the most. Let's see how many reviews I can get before I post the next chapter, okay!**

**IF YOU ARE THE FIRST TO REVIEW, YOU WILL GET AN EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER PMED TO YOU! I WILL NO LONGER WILLINGLY DISTRIBUTE PREVIEWS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! Hopefully this will be a good a chapter :) R&R P.S. this chapter is dedicated to HorseyGirl 96 for being the first to PM me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA BLAH BLAH BLAH, MY PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND ALL THAT CHIZ!**

**Breathless**

**Written: October 11, 2010-October 23, 2010**

**Posted: October 23, 2010**

**Chapter 9: The Getaway **

**

* * *

**

She walked into the room with an arrogance touch to her swagger and halted at the throne before her. A lanky man was smirking at her and she slipped one back.

"My dear old woman what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling with Lady Azula?" he asked calmly. Her reply was just as steady.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. She has a new task for me."

"Ah, and what might that be?"

"She sent me to rule along side of you."

"Okay, well-"

"But," Hama cut him off. "I rule _alone_." Long Feng's smug smile faded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that isn't going to happen unless I get up and give you this throne myself." Hama's smirk turned to a devilish grin.

"Okay." Hama lifted her hands above her face in curved them with very spidery motions. Long Feng felt his blood rush in all different directions. Before he knew it, he was dragging his legs off of the throne. He bent down and kneeled for Hama. Hama patted his head as she strode to her rightful place.

"W-witch!" Long Feng croaked out.

"Thank you, pet."

"P-p-pet?"

"Yes, pet. Do you not see your tail wagging? Or your paws beating against the floor? I'd expect you to woof at any second." Long Feng looked at himself to see he was wagging his tail and beating his paws.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we never had bear-puppies in the South Pole."

* * *

"SShh. They'll here us," the voice whispered in Toph and Sokka's ear. Sokka began to struggle.

"Get off of us!" he yelled.

"SSHH! SOKKA IT'S ME! BE QUIET!" Zuko hissed again.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Sparky? Who will hear us?" Toph asked.

"The cave people. They stole the ship when were heading back to get our things. They're looking for us."

"Why?"

"They're crazy. They believe we are evil spirits come to haunt them and they're walking around with torches to burn us. We have to get out of here."

"I could―"

"No! You can't earthbend our way out. They will feel the vibrations." As Zuko explained, Sokka became jittery.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" he asked, now worried for Suki's safety. Zuko sadly shook his head.

"I don't know. We had to split up."

"Someone's coming," Toph whispered. They began to quickly, yet quietly walk away, but they were too late.

"Hello, travelers. Do not be afraid, I do not sacrifice like my friends. I am normal, but stay here for safety." Toph, Sokka and Zuko looked to see the source of the voice. It was too familiar to Zuko. They could just barely make out the tall silhouette of a curvy woman. "Do you wish to leave the cave before they come to kill you?"

Hesitantly, Zuko answered with a simple "Yes."

"Very well ― the only way out without being caught is to keep going in the direction you are heading. Just be sure to mind the wandering badger-moles. They aren't not quite pleasant when disturbed by the wrong people."

"Thank you, ma'am, but where are the others?"

"I am unaware but if I see them I shall alert of where to go. And you," the woman began snaking her way to Zuko. "who exactly are you?"

"I am Firelord Zuko." The woman gasped and took a step back.

"I must go." The woman rushed in the opposite direction, her long green cloak dancing behind her.

That, too, was familiar to the Firelord.

* * *

On Ji stood there giving Aang a disbelieving look. Her mind was pouring with angry thoughts that she wanted to unload on this bald little monk who had caused her much pain and taken her into a pool of swirling emotions. Just WHAT was wrong with him? Really wrong?

"I like you. A lot. I always have and I always will," Aang stated bluntly. On Ji just stared at him as if here were sprouting ears similar to MoMo.

"Aang, I am done with you and your stupid game. You hurt me terribly and being the sensitive and emotional person I am, that is unforgivable. I'm not sorry for saying this, but the longer you like me or "attempt" to, the longer you suffer and you know…that's actually not a bad thing…for me. It'd be even better if you just leave." With her departing words, On Ji stormed off and left. Aang shrugged his shoulders and sat on a bench. His mind wandered to that night at the beach.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Toph, will you allow me to escort you?" Aang asked nervously.

"Are you serious?" Toph asked, not believing her ears.

"Why yes, Miss Bei Fong, I am."

"Eh, why not. Let's go Aang." The whole group silenced. They had never heard her call Aang by his real name.

"Wow Toph. Did you just-"

"I know, I know! Just forget it. Aren't you suppose to be escorting me?" Aang smiled and replied.

"Yes I am."

*FLASHBACK OVER*

* * *

Aang sat there staring into the clouds above thinking of Toph.

"Toph is okay, I suppose…" Aang thought aloud. As he continued to think, he became frustrated. "Ahh! Who am I kidding! I'm not supposed to love! I'm not supposed to get what I want! Unless…I take it by force…yea…by force…"

* * *

The cart was rolling steadily, for it was only Azula, Mai and Katara on board. According to Azula, they were heading to somewhere in the lower ring. Katara sat thoughtfully in the dark corner as she fingered the ropes that held her in place. Sitting there for hours, Katara had been thinking ever so long of some possible way she could escape, but there was no use.

"I can't wait for the game to begin," Azula sighed contently and smirked at Katara. "It'll be great fun…for me, anyway." Azula stood up and walked over to Katara. She bent down to Katara's level and her brows furrowed. "What's the matter? Scared little ol' Zuzu won't rescue you in time? Aw, poor little peasant. Of course, I don't know what he sees in you ―you're worthless." Next thing Katara knew, a blob of saliva was heading towards her face.

She seized this opportunity and moved her wrists that were tied behind her back to bring it to the ropes that joined her hand and legs together. She sliced through the ropes easily and as she was standing up, a blue flame shot her arm. She winced in pain and patted it out before glaring at Azula who also glared.

"You cannot escape me. You aren't that good of a fighter. There's no way you can leave without dying so I suggest you sit back down and let Mai tie you back down," Azula said in her intimidation voice.

"You don't know what I am capable of," Katara spat, a few strands of her dark mane fell onto her caramel cheek.

"Yes, yes I do."

"No you don't. If I wanted to escape right now, I could because you'd be the one setting me free," Katara said in a low growl.

"Oh, and how would you do that?"

"LIKE THIS!" Katara threw her hands in front of her face and spread her fingers. She then slowly circled her wrists. She pulled one arm up and made her fingers dance. Azula froze up. She then walked over to Mai and knocked her unconscious.

"A-AHHH! MAI! Y-you can do it t-t-too?" Azula stuttered.

"Too?" Katara asked. "Who's done this to you before?"

"I've never been this way before I just know the person who started it," Azula growled through clenched teeth. Katara thought for a moment and brought Azula to the ground.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER? WHERE IS SHE? DID YOU LET HER OUT?" Katara bellowed at the former princess.

When Azula didn't reply, Katara flipped Azula's neck up to eye her.

"ANSWER ME!"

Still no reply. Katara threw Azula into the corner and united her legs. She then tied her hands to the bottom of her bum to make it clear that if she tried firebending, she'd be the one suffering. Lastly, she tied a rope with a piece of Mai's clothing on it around her mouth.

"Don't underestimate me," was the last thing Katara said before jumping out of the earth cart. She landed hard on the cave ground and because the rolling of the cart was the loudest sound, the earthbenders pushing the cart didn't hear her tumble behind them. She stood up warily and dusted herself off. After one more look back at the cart moving in left, she turned on her heels and ran to the right. If they would be to the lower ring anytime soon, they'd find Azula and remove the gag. She'd tell them what happened. They'd come after her. They'd kill her. Katara ran as fast as she could. She had to get out of the cave before they reached the lower ring.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know it's not long but I have been having some family medical problems, homework, practices, hey! I have a life! But I hope this will satisfy you until the next chapter. Sorry, and hopefully it will not be that long of a wait next time. Thanks again! **

**ATTENTION: THERE WILL BE A ONESHOT POSTED ON EVERY HOLIDAY-HALLOWEEN, THANKSGIVING, CHRISTMAS, NEW YEAR, ETC. PLEASE READ AND COMMENT WHEN YOU CAN. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**-zutara4evr**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Breathless**

**Written: November 14, 2010**

**Posted: November 14, 2010**

**Chapter 10: Somewhere Out There…**

They ran through the dark corridors of the tunnel in the direction the mysterious woman hand given them for roughly around a few hours. The sounds of their feet against the cold floor were the only audible noises in the tunnels until Toph piped up.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered, putting her arm out protectively in front of Zuko and Sokka. Because Toph's hair was still down, it brushed on Zuko's forearm and he winced, thinking only for a second something was crawling on him.

Toph took a step forward and listened closely. Soon, the noise was audible for Zuko and Sokka to hear. It was a mixture of little footsteps and frantic screaming at once.

"WHAT _IS _THAT?" a female's voice shrieked.

"Be quiet! It's only a badger-mole! Just keep your voices low and he shouldn't bother us. Besides, he's sleeping anyway."

Sokka knew that voice.

He ran from Toph's grip around the corner of the tunnel to see two familiar girls.

"SUKI!" Sokka yelled. Suki dropped to ground as soon as the large beast rose. Sokka screamed at the body on the floor, then at the sneering creature. "YOU KILLED HER! AHHHH!" Sokka held his arm in the air running towards the beast about to "chop" it, when he sunk into the ground. "THEY BEND EARTH, TOO?"

"No, dummy, that was me!" Toph yelled.

"Oh."

"I'm only pretending Sokka!" Suki hissed.

"Oh."

Toph walked around the corner and sensed the internals of the beast. Her face lit up into a brilliant smile and she ran to embrace the badger-mole.

"Jou Ja!" she exclaimed as she hugged the furry creature. It moaned in response and lifted her up on a pillar he created from the earth.

"So they DO earthbend!" Sokka yelled once more.

"Who's Jou Ja?" Ty Lee asked.

"This is my earthbending teacher! This is the cave I hid in when I ran away from home! No wonder I knew where I was going!"

"You didn't know where you were going! Some lady told us the way out," Zuko corrected.

"Can it, Sparky!"

"Whatever. Can that thing find his way out of this tunnel?"

"His name is Jou Ja and duh!" Toph snorted.

"Okay then what's the hold up? Let's go!" Zuko commanded.

"Um…" Sokka chimed in. "Before we go, can we get me out of the Earth first?"

* * *

Her legs felt as if they were jello. She used her sweat to skate across the path in the same speed as the Earth cart. Cool air whipped her hot face as she ran away from her doom. After hours of skating at an incredible velocity, Katara fell to the ground in a huff. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, straining to have air pumped through her lungs and veins. Suddenly, she heard voices. Voices close to her. Voices around the corner.

"Come on, Toph! Just bend him out so we can leave!"

"Nope! Get him out yourself!"

"Toph!"

Katara stood up, unbelieving her ears and rounded to corner to see a blind teen straddling a large badger-mole with her long hair out of its messy bun, a glaring Sokka and Zuko along with giggling Ty Lee and Suki.

"Guys?" Katara said in disbelief. Zuko turned around to see a big blue eyed Katara staring him longingly.

"Katara!" everyone said in unison. Zuko was the first to grab Katara by her waist and thrust her towards him a bone crushing embrace.

"Where have you been?" Zuko mumbled into her shoulder.

"Hostage in a cart made of earth," she replied as she returned the hug.

"How did you escape?" Suki asked worriedly.

"She underestimated me," Katara shrugged in Zuko's arms.

"Okay, now that Sugar Queen's back safe and sound, we can go home, now right?" Toph asked.

"No, we can't."

"Why in heck not?"

"Because Azula is still out there and who knows what she's planning now."

* * *

The girl awoke with a painful feeling in the back of her head. A moist something oozed down her chin in a ruby colored liquid. She looked over to see a thrashing princess tied up trying to break free. She got up and untied the princess. After removing the gag, Mai stood up and checked the insides of her robes.

"That little peasant! How dare she! I'll kill her…with a new plan, of course, then―"

"I'm tired of plans!" Mai growled. "I'm tired of waiting! All I want is the chick dead and that's what I'll get. I don't need to plan anything out. She's gonna die! There's nothing to plan!" Mai struck a fist into the wall and yelled, "STOP THE FREAKING CART!"

The cart stopped immediately and Mai hopped off, withdrawing a shimmering blade from her sleeve.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get away this time."

Azula jumped off of the cart as well and shot a blaze of blue fire at Mai. Mai dodged it just barely and turned around, even angrier than before.

"Who are you to raise your voice at me?" Azula challenged.

"I do NOT have time for YOU!" Mai snarled. Azula stood in a fighting stance and glared at her now ex best friend.

"Make time."

Mai lashed out 3 stilettos at Azula and she countered them with a piercing blaze. Mai ran along the walls distributing daggers, knives and sais in every angle towards the former princess. Azula managed to kick and block all of them except for a little stiletto that pierced her shoulder. Azula winced and a frustrated snarl escaped her lips. The Dai Li agents bended gloves onto Mai and she fell to the floor.

"What should we do with her, My Lady?" one agent asked.

"Leave the worthless tramp here," Azula bellowed. She looked at Mai. "I'm glad little Zuzu chose that peasant instead of you. She's prettier than you, anyway!" Azula spit on Mai and stormed into the cart.

"Where are we to go now, My Lady?"

"Continue on to the lower ring. We'll catch up with the Southern Peasant another day. I have someone expecting me by this evening."

* * *

"What is your report?"

"Lady Azula is on her way to the lower ring."

"Is my army ready to take her down?"

"Yes, your majesty. Everything is planned. When Azula arrives, a fake representative will take her to the room and it goes on from there."

"I knew I could get this done in a day," the person whispered to themselves before speaking to the shaking servant once more. "Perfect. Oh and uh, don't forget to tell Lady Azula this all my treat," the person snickered evilly.

"Yes, as you wish. When Lady Azula is captured, I will tell her that it is by order of Queen Hama."

"Excellent."

* * *

**AN: I'm stopping here! Soooo what do ya think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Tell me your thoughts, please! PLEASE REVIEW! That's about it, yeahhhh….**

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****Happy late Thanksgiving! Here's my late gift; another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please give me a thanksgiving gift as a nice review! And for you people who always review, I'm so thankful for you! You all give me the confidence to keep writing! I mean typing…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a lot of things: a car, a house, a child, or ATLA. HOWEVER I DO own many other items including this plot and my made up characters! NO STEALING PLEASE!**

**Breathless**

**Written: November 26, 2010-November 30, 2010**

**Posted: November 30, 2010**

**Chapter 11: Good to see you again**

After reuniting with Katara, Toph finally bended Sokka from the Earth, as well as getting Jou Ja to direct them out of the cave. They continued to walk towards Ba Sing Se until nightfall approached them. They set up camp in a small, grassy area that jutted out from a cliff. Zuko and Katara had spent enough time away from each other, so of course, they set up their tents next to each other.

The fire flickered and danced beyond the wood it was mounted on. Small chatter filled the plains as the gang talked together. Sokka had decided he wanted to go to bed early, so it was only Katara, Zuko, Suki, Ty Lee and Toph. Katara passed out small bowls filled with an herbal stew she made from the spices and herbs she was able to find. She never thought she'd be doing this again. After she passed out the last bowl, she sat next to Zuko and joined in on the conversation.

"…I don't know what's wrong with him!" Toph said to Ty Lee.

"What's wrong with you?" Suki asked Toph.

"NOTHING! GEEZ! GIVE ME A BREAK!" Toph yelled as she stormed off to the edge of the cliff.

"What's wrong with who?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Sokka and Toph. They've been acting real weird since we set up camp," Suki explained. "I'm gonna talk to him." As Suki left the campfire, Ty Lee fidgeted uneasily.

"So how did you escape?" Ty Lee asked, looking at Katara.

"Yeah, how did you escape?" Zuko asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Azula tried to spit on me, I bended it to slice the ropes and then…I made her free me," Katara finished that last part in a whisper."

"How?" Ty Lee urged.

"I…"

"She bended her…like you did that man on the Southern Raiders' Ship," Zuko finished for Katara. Katara nodded and the three continued to stare at the fire in silence.

* * *

"Will you please tell me what's going on!" Suki pleaded as Sokka jumped up and stormed out of the tent towards the edge of the cliff where Toph was.

"Just let me handle this, okay!" Sokka said as he raised his arms to keep Suki where she was. She stopped walking after him, folded her arms and glared in no particular direction. Sokka turned away from her to continue in Toph's direction. As he approached the long haired blind girl, guilt wrenched in his chest. He stopped only inches behind her.

"Toph?"

"What do you want," she said dully, never turning her head to face him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Can I at least know why you did it?"

"Honestly…I…don't know. I guess I just thought you looked pretty, and―"

"Oh, I get it! Because I let my hair down for one minute, you think I'm cute, and kiss me?" Toph yelled in Sokka's face as she stood up angrily.

"You kissed her?" Suki yelled from behind Sokka.

"No, I―"

"So you're saying I'm lying?"

"No, I―"

"So you DID kiss her?"

"Yes, but―"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"…yes."

"UGH! SOKKA! I GO TO GET _YOUR _CRAP FROM THE SHIP AND YOU GO OFF AND CHEAT ON ME?"

"SUKI, NO!"

"WELL, YOU KISSED HER!"

"YOU GO AND WORRY ABOUT YOUR FANGIRL AFTER YOU JUST RANDOMLY KISS ME!"

"YOU LIKED IT!"

"SHUTUP!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I wonder what's going on," Ty Lee said as she looked over in the direction to where the yelling was coming from. Zuko and Katara only shrugged before Suki came marching over to Ty Lee, tear-stained and angry. "Suki, what's―"

"SOKKA KISSED TOPH!"

"What?" Katara asked in disbelief. Zuko knew where this was going.

"Come on, Katara, let's go," Zuko said getting up.

"No, Zuko I want to hear this," Katara argued. Zuko paid her no attention and he spun her around to face her.

"Katara, Suki and Ty Lee can talk your ear off later on tonight, but I got you back, I want some time with you," Zuko pleaded before gently pressing his lips to hers. She only stared at him with her big blue orbs.

"Well?" Zuko asked, becoming inpatient. Katara grinned before wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck, tangling them in his silky locks and thrusting her lips onto his in a full-fledged kiss. He pushed her closer to him as he sat down. Their lips never parted from one another's as Zuko and Katara sat on the ground. Finally, they broke apart for air.

"I love you, Zuko," Katara whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too."

"Prove it," She smirked as she said this.

"How?"

"I'll show you…"

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know this was a SHORT, BORING chapter, but it was very well needed for the story's future. You are gonna FLIP when you see why this chapter was so important. It's got something to do with Suki, Toph, AND Katara, but you'll never guess what it is! HAHAHAHA**

**Please review this even though it sucked. Think of it as a birthday gift to me from you h=guys cuz my birthday is in 2 DAYS! YAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is a BIG chapter and perhaps one of the last. I know what you're thinking: How can it end? There is still MUCH to be covered! That's why there will be a book two for Breathless! I don't know when I will release it…maybe after Christmas Eve or on New Years. I don't know. Well, I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, zutara4ever, DO NOT CLAIM ATLA OR THEIR CHARACTERS-I DO CLAIM THIS PLOT AND CHARACTERS THAT ARE MADE UP COMPLETELY FOR FUN! ****NO STEALING PLEASE!**

**Breathless**

**Written: December 18, 2010**

**Posted:**

**Chapter 12: Surprise!**

* * *

Two weeks had past by the time the gang reached the Great Wall with Katara stumbling along. The Earth Kingdom welcomed the team with open arms and a celebration to honor their previous success. They were offered a house in the upper ring which was the very same one the gang had stayed in when they had first come to see the Earth King.

After a rigorous day of searching the middle ring for any sign of the deranged Fire Princess, the only information that the gang had was that a family had seen her run by their cottage with something attached to her ankle. They then told them that it was getting late and that they would release more information two days later, for they had a hard day of farming so they could sell enough crops to buy a new toy for their six-year old daughter. Zuko and the others all agreed to come back at the mentioned date, and took the rest of the hours to relax.

Katara had become fatally ill in their weeks' journey, so she mostly stayed home when the others went to search. Ever since Katara's illness, Toph had been sensing strange vibrations from her, but only thought it was because of the condition she was in…which was partially true. It was Sokka's turn to try and nurture his sister so he sat in a chair beside the couch that Katara lay on, green as badger-toad in the face.

"Katara, why can't you heal yourself? What is this flu that you've got?" he questioned her.

"I…don't know what's wrong with me! If I did, do you think…I'd need your supervision?" she retorted with her weak voice.

Suddenly, she screamed. Screaming had become a side-effect of this "flu" Katara had. Every once in a while, she'd scream at the top of her lungs, due to the pains that would come and go. Sometimes they were in her stomach, sometimes they were in her back, sometimes they were in her side or even in her mind. It was unbearable torture for the bender.

It was also torture for Zuko, as well. Every time she screamed, he cringed at what she must be going through. Not being able to prepare himself for another scream, Zuko came into the living room and told Sokka he could end his shift early so he could go bathe Katara.

"Maybe you should try getting things straight with Suki and Toph. You guys haven't talked to each other in weeks. You can't continue to live like this," Zuko told Sokka honestly.

"I know, I just don't know how," he said, looking towards the floor.

"Maybe you should all come in here and set things right. Tell Suki that you're in love with her and you only kissed Toph because you missed her, and tell Toph that you aren't right for her, Aang is."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Toph and Aang isn't a bad idea at all."

"I meant me being in love with Suki."

"Oh yeah. I see the way you look at her. You love her, and she loves you. That's why she reacted so badly. And when two are in love, there isn't room for three."

"Thanks, Zuko," Sokka replied, clapping him on the back.

"No prob, buddy." Sokka nodded and headed off to find the two girls he had troubled.

Zuko, on the other hand, leaned down to pick up Katara and carried her into the bathroom. As she was in his arms, he noticed her temperature had sky-rocketed…again. Throughout her illness, Katara's temperature had been ranging from freezing point to a boiling point.

"Thanks, Zuko," Katara said as Zuko sat her on the edge of the tub. He lifted her feet and placed them into the cold water. "It's a little cold." She smiled at him weakly. Zuko understood what she meant and stuck his middle and index fingers into the chilly aqua, heating them rapidly.

"Better?"

"Yes," she said letting her head recline at the steamy water soaking into her feet. "Much better."

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you actually get into the water since you only want her feet to feel better." Katara could hear the smirk in his silky voice.

"M'kay," she replied.

"Why don't you try to figure out any more –?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"effects of your illness," Zuko finished after another occasional howl in pain.

"Alright," she grunted uneasily. Zuko hesitantly left Katara on the edge of the tub as he went to peek into the living room to see if things were going alright Sokka.

Zuko ducked his black-haired head around the corner to see Sokka a chair explaining something with a serious look on his face as Suki and Toph sat on the couch and listened intently. Zuko smiled to himself at the scene and sneaked out of the backdoor to the patio. He sat cross-legged on the square cushion and breathed deep, even breaths.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zuko cringed once more. 'She needs to get better,' he thought to himself. 'Because I can't get used to this.'

* * *

"…and I'm sorry, for creating all of this and I just hope that we can all be friends," Sokka finished, fidgeting with his thumbs. He then looked the two girls in the eye and noticed the softer attitude.

"Okay, I guess I forgive you…as long as you PROMISE it will never happen again," Suki warned, though with much more demeanor.

"I promise. Toph, your thoughts?"

Toph was looking towards the floor, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment of being told that Sokka had no feelings for her in a romantic way. She forced the small tear back into her eye before responding.

"Yeah, yeah we're okay."

"I'm sorry for my overreaction, Toph," Suki apologized, turning to face the blushing blind girl. "How about we go out for a while today, hmm?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I might just get some training done today and listen to Sickly in there howl all day," she said, giving a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Toph nodded. "Alright then. I saw this new meat stand in town the other day. Want to check it out, Sokka?"

"MEAT? Are you kidding? Let's go!" Sokka practically dragged Suki out of the door onto the streets; leading but unaware of where the meat stand was.

Meanwhile, Toph lugged herself out onto the patio, realizing Zuko was meditating only after she had got there. She turned around to leave, when she was stopped by Zuko's mellow tone.

"You don't have to leave," he said, never turning his head, nor breaking his posture.

She turned on her heels and sat beside him, head hung; bangs falling swiftly.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked calmly.

"I'm just confused."

"I'll take that as a yes," Zuko opened his eyes and glanced in Toph's direction to see her cheeks were still a faint pink.

"I used to always like Sokka when we were traveling. That was before I even knew Suki existed. It was only until the Serpent's Pass when I realized that as long as she was around, me and Sokka would never be. But the more time I spent with her, the more I thought of her as a friend.

"I tried to move on by trying to find interest in Aang, and I did, but then it was Katara who stood in the way. Even though she didn't like him back, he would not give up whatsoever! I mean, is it too much to ask for the blind girl to have happiness, too? I know I put on the whole 'tough girl' act and the 'I-don't –care' attitude, but inside, I'm still a girl who's afraid of heartbreak," Toph choked back a small sob. Zuko did the most logical thing that came to mind; he pulled his friend into a comforting hug.

"Of course you deserve happiness, Toph. Your blindness has nothing to do with what how you feel inside. You'll find someone perfect for you, I know it." Toph wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thanks, Zuko," Toph said before suddenly punching him in the shoulder. "But if you tell anyone about me having a weakness, I'll blast you one hundred meters in the air and have a whole in the ground waiting for you to land in."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, rubbing his now bruising arm. Zuko smiled to himself at the girl's affection. She was like the little sister he always wanted. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company before Toph jumped up and ran into the house.

"Stay here," she told Zuko before he could move.

"It can't be," Toph said under breath as she made her way to the door. Not caring what was happening behind it, she burst through the door.

* * *

Her breathing became heavier as she grunted in pain. Beads of sweat trickled her forehead as the pain slowly started to recede from her lower back.

"I've got to figure out what's wrong with me," she whispered to herself, bending the water around her hands to fit like mittens. The water turned its usual misty blue as Katara placed her hands around her stomach. She rubbed her tummy and her sides before suddenly feeling faint. Her eyes slid shut only moments after someone burst in through the door.

Toph placed her hands on the ground to make sure that her theory was correct, and indeed it was. She noticed Katara's faint form and continuously splashed water onto her face to try and wake her. Within minutes, Katara was looking around frantically before suddenly locking eyes with Toph even though Toph would not know.

"Katara…"

"Toph, I know what's wrong with me."

"I do, too."

"How?"

"Sensed the heartbeat."

"How am I going to tell Zuko? _When _am I going to tell Zuko?"

"How about now?" Toph said, bending the door open to reveal a confused Zuko.

"Toph, what's going on?"

"Why don't you let Katara tell you that?"

"Tell me what?"

"Zuko," Katara said, looking Zuko in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Surprise, you're gonna be a daddy," Toph said enthusiastically, as Zuko just stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where my friends might be staying?" The boy said cheerfully, as if he weren't up to anything.

"Yes, Mr. Avatar, sir. They're staying in the same house in the upper ring you stayed in when you first came to the city."

"Thanks!" With that, the Avatar scurried off to proceed with his plan.

"Take by force…yeah…by force," Aang muttered under his breath idly. When he reached the house, he knocked in a nice rhythm and waited patiently, hoping who he was looking would answer the door.

* * *

As Zuko continued to stand in the door, jaw dropped, a knock sounded upon the door.

"Hey Sparky, you can catch flies for Momo later. Go open the door, will you?"

When he didn't move an inch, Toph rolled her cloudy eyes and got up.

"Never mind."

Toph was about to open the door when she stopped and analyzed the person outside. Her heart sank when she figure out who it was, and opened the door slightly.

"Sup, Twinkle Toes," she said looking forward.

"Hey, Toph! You look pretty." _'Come on, Aang! Force! Be aggressive.'_

'_What is he saying?'_

"Uh, thanks. Look, could you come back another day? This isn't really the best time for you to be here."

"Why not? You don't want me around?" Aang responded, leaning in the door frame, smirking smugly. Toph could sense how close he'd gotten and her heart beat picked up pace.

"It's not that, it just that no one wants to see you have one of your famous temper tantrums."

"I might have one now…"

"Oh? And why is that, Twinkles?"

"I'm alone. No one loves me. Not Katara, not On Ji, not even you."

"Uh huh, that's nice. See ya later," Toph retorted, closing door.

"Wait a minute," Aang said, placing his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Katara told me she didn't love me, On Ji told me she didn't love me, but you," he talked lowly, putting his hand under Toph's chin to lift it. "…you haven't told me you don't love me…" Toph shook her face away from Aang's grip.

"What are you–? Oh, no! No way! Not gonna happen, Twinkles!"

"Is it?" Before Toph could respond, Aang crushed his lips onto hers. She tried to squirm away, but it was no use. She soon dissolved into Aang's arms and nothing else in the world matter. This was not her first kiss, but her second.

'_Does Sokka's peck really count? Nah, not really, I guess,' _she decided.

The two remained wrapped up in each other before suddenly being pulled apart by large gasps.

"What the—" Sokka and Suki said unison as they looked at Aang and Toph. Aang turned and smiled sheepishly before saying:

"Surprise?"

* * *

Because of Toph and Aang's relationship, the gang welcomed him back, but still was careful and watchful around him. When they learned of Katara's pregnancy, Sokka didn't take it well. At first, he tried to strangle Zuko, but calming down when Suki pulled him off. Everyone was mostly concerned about how Aang took it. To their surprise, he clapped Zuko on the back with an honest smile, saying "congratulations, buddy!" Katara was so relieved that he had changed.

* * *

*Two days later*

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Toph?" Aang asked as he, Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee headed out the door.

"Yeah, I'll stay here with Katara, just incase something happens."

"Okay, if you say so," he said before kissing her cheek lightly and walking away with them.

Toph blushed lightly and played with her fingers.

"What was that?" Katara asked playfully, a giggle hinting through the smirk in her voice.

"Nothing," she answered quickly before placing her hands behind her back.

"Uh huh, sure it was." The giggle finally came erupting from Katara's mouth before suddenly turning into another loud scream.

"Ha, ha. That's what you get, Sugar Queen," Toph snorted before crossing her arms. Silence came between them for only a few minutes when Katara decided to break it.

"So what should we do after all of this? You know, when Azula's down and we can all go back to having normal lives?"

"Well, I don't know what I'll do. I figured you go back to the Fire Nation with Sparky and I guess I'll just go wherever Twinkles goes."

"Wow. I really never thought of me_actually _becoming Fire Lady…"

"Well, you might not. You don't know if Sparky's gonna pop the question or not."

"Well, why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know! You know his brain is different from others."

Just then, the front door opened and revealed a shocked looking everyone.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked concerned. "Did she escape?"

"I guess you could say that…"Sokka mumbled before sitting on the floor. Zuko, with a tear in his eye, sat on the floor beside Sokka and held Katara's hand.

"Zuko's what's wrong?"

"Azula…she's dead."

"What?"

"Yeah. But we have bigger problems. We were attacked on our way back. They were city soldiers, so that means that someone has control over them. Not in secret, either. It's got to be in public."

"The only thing is," Suki said putting a hand to her chin, "if she's dead, then who else could possibly run the city?"

"She might have been working with someone…Mai?" Sokka suggested.

"She isn't mentally fit to run a whole Kingdom by herself," Ty Lee said quietly.

"Who else could it have been?" Aang asked quietly, willing himself to think harder. Just then, a flashback occurred in Katara's mind.

* * *

*Flashback*

_"You don't know what I am capable of," Katara spat, a few strands of her dark mane fell onto her caramel cheek._

_"Yes, yes I do."_

_"No you don't. If I wanted to escape right now, I could because you'd be the one setting me free," Katara said in a low growl._

_"Oh, and how would you do that?"_

_"LIKE THIS!" Katara threw her hands in front of her face and spread her fingers. She then slowly circled her wrists. She pulled one arm up and made her fingers dance. Azula froze up. She then walked over to Mai and knocked her unconscious._

_"A-AHHH! MAI! Y-you can do it t-t-too?" Azula stuttered._

_"Too?" Katara asked. "Who's done this to you before?"_

_"I've never been this way before I just know the person who started it," Azula growled through clenched teeth. Katara thought for a moment and brought Azula to the ground._

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER? WHERE IS SHE? DID YOU LET HER OUT?" Katara bellowed at the former princess._

_When Azula didn't reply, Katara flipped Azula's neck up to eye her._

_"ANSWER ME!"_

_Still no reply._

*Flashback Over*

* * *

"Oh no."

"Katara," Zuko looked up to see Katara's paling face. "What is it?"

"We have a problem."

"Well, what is it?"

* * *

The petite soldier came trotting into to the throne room, head bowed before his queen.

"Your Highness," he said, getting onto his knees.

"I trust that we will have no more problems with Princess Azula?"

"No ma'am, we will not. We cuffed her ankle with an anchor and ran her off the cliff. Sunk straight to the bottom."

"Excellent work. Now is the time where I get revenge on my kin. I have heard that a girl named Katara is in the city, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"And she is of Southern Tribe heritage, no?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Perfect. Find one of our finest suitors, and tell him to invite her to tea at the greatest shop in town. I have a plan."

* * *

**AN: The word of the day is…LIEZ because…I LIED! This IS the last chapter for 'Breathless'! Haha! The sequel, if you are still interested, will mot likely be released sometime in January. I hope you'd still be interested. There is so much that needs to be covered! Here they are:**

**Who was the woman in the cave? (Chapter 9)**

**What will become of the baby? (Chapter 12)**

**What happened to Mai?**

**Is Azula really dead?**

**And more! All of these questions will be answered next year! Did it seem rushed to you? Please let me know with honest thoughts. Also, can I get 10 reviews as a Christmas present? Please?**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-zutara4evr**


	13. I'M SO SORRY!

WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS!

I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!

THERE IS SERIOUSLY NO LIMIT FOR HOW BUSY I'VE BEEN BUT I FIGURED YOU GUYS WOULD GIVE UP ON ME BECAUSE OF MY SO VERY TARDINESS BUT I MIGHT UPDATE IF I KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU ARE STILL OUT HERE WITH ME...IF THERE'S NO ONE, I UNDERSTAND, BUT EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE PERSON, I'LL UPDATE.

SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS LITTLE NOTE TO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYBODY STILL OUT THERE.

THANKS FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE,

-zutara4evr


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Long story, short : to me, this chapter sucks! but please read it anyway, cause it may not suck to you :)**

**DISCLAIMER : ATLA IS NOT MINE. THIS STORY IS. PLEASE, NO STEALING.**

**Written: July 31 - August 2, 2011**

**Posted : August 2, 2011**

**Chapter 13 : You Suck. At Lying.**

* * *

Katara sighed, and then began to explain in detail what had happened previously when she was aboard the earth cart. She started with how Azula spat - or attempted to - on her and ended with Azula's stubborn silence. After she had finshed, everyone either gasped or groaned.

"So if Hama is ruling the Earth Kingdom, then that means she has control of over, what, more than half of the world?" Sokka exclaimed, his hands flailing.

"This is crazy," Toph moped as Aang laid her head on his shoulder. To the group's surprise, she didn't pull away. "People just can't be happy unless they're ruling over the world."

"Well she isn't just gonna sit on that throne until the end of time. She must be planning something," Aang encouraged.

"Yea," Suki chimed in. " and we should really find out what it is."

Katara looked down at Zuko on the floor. His head was hung, his topknot extremely messy. With one hand, she took the golden crown from his head, leaving hs hair to fall into his face. He didn't even flinch. She then began to run her fingers through his raven locks.

"Zuko," Katara began. "I havent heard you say a word this whole time. Are you okay?"

The Firelord pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. After holding his nostrils together for a few more moments, he lifted his head and smiled weakly at Katara.

"I'm just tired." He then stood up and kissed Katara on the head lightly. "I think I need a small nap. It's been a long day." Everyone nodded and continued to discuss the matter with Hama. Katara, however, was not listening. She was worried about Zuko. The look on his face when he walked in was completely full of sorrow. Even though she was a terribly mean and deranged girl, she was still Zuko's family. Although he didn't want to admit it, Katara knew that deep down, Zuko still loved his little sister.

* * *

_The sun was shining extremely bright on this particular day in the Fire Nation. The temperature was at its peak, reaching almost to 103 degrees farenheight. This was the ideal day for a day at Ember Island's beach for the royal family._

_A five year old Zuko played in the water carelessly as young lovebirds Ursa and Ozai made kissy faces at each other under a deep red umberella while three year old Azula giggled in delight at the sand castle she had made. Everything was calm and fun until Azula wanted to go out into the water with Zuko. She looked up to her brother at her young age, loving and sincere. She clumsily stood up and pattered across the pearl white sands to the shimmering turquoise aqua. She wiggled her toes in the wet sand before stepping out far enough to where the water reached her knees._

_As the tides became larger and stronger, the young princess became afraid. She was about to turn around and head back, but the shore had looked so far than what it was before. Her pink lip poked out as fear raced through her petite form. Loud cries began to erupt from her mouth. They were only audible for a few mere minutes, however, because a small hand grabbed her smaller one and took her back to shore._

_Zuko sat his baby sister down where she was before and held out a bright blue shell he had found at the sea floor. He placed the shell on the crumpled pile of sand that was Azula's castle and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled tugged playfully at Zuko's hair, earning herself a chuckle and a smile._

_"I love Zuzu," she smiled happily._

_"I love 'Zula," he returned, smiling just as big._

Zuko awoke with tears in his amber eyes that ran down to his pointed chin. Sitting up, he picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall, cursing his now deceased sister for coming into his dreams when she was nice, causing him to mourn her. With his head in his hands, he replayed his flashback dream over and over until he lifted his head to lock eyes with the mother of his unborn child.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sauntered over to sit on the bed beside him. Katara was just starting to get a slight baby bump.

Zuko looked in Katara eyes with something she could not place. She looked down at his clammy palms and tear drenched face.

"Katara...even though she was terrible...even though she was one of the most evil people that I know...even though she...tried to kill you, I...I." Zuko's voice became quieter until he tried to choke back a sob. Katara took Zuko into a reassuring embrace as he sob quietly in her shoulder.

"I know, I know...ssshhhh, it's okay," she comforted.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I never wanted her to be out in the open, but I was planning on visiting her in the institution in a few months, whether she hated me or not. We...once had good times."

"I know, baby. Ugh, I wish I could stop making you hurt. You hurt all the time and never deserve it...hey! Here's a happy thought."

"What?" he mumbled.

Katara broke their hug to look him in the face, but still had a hold of his arms. "In a few months, you're going to be a father!" She smiled brightly at him. He returned with a small smile of his own and began to caress the small bump in Katara's once flat stomach. "I was thinking of the name Li if it was a boy. Do you like it?"

"I -" before Zuko could finish his sentence, a knock sounded upon the door. Zuko and Katara remained quiet so they could hear Sokka answer the door. Katara went and peeked around the corner. She could see a handsome Earth Kingdom guy sharply dressed in the doorway of their house.

"Good afternoon," she heard him say. "You must be the brave and noble war hero Sokka of the Water Tribe, no? You're much to tall to be the Avatar." He then flashed a winning smile.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked, but Katara shushed him so she could continue to hear.

"Brave? Noble? Hero? Why, yes my good man, that IS me! Tell me, fine sir, how may I help you?" Sokka had easily been won over by the man's gift in flattery.

"I was wondering if I may speak with Miss Katara, your sister? I am very interested in meeting her."

Sokka's happy smile fell at the man's words. "Sorry, man. I'm sure you're a great guy and all with your...fancy clothes and flattering complements but Katara's already in a happy relationship, and I don't think that they'll be seperating ANY time soon."

The man's face also sank in disappointment. "Ahh, she's with the Avatar. I see."

"Actually, she's with Firelord Zuko," Sokka leaned in to whisper in the man's ear. "He's tougher competition."

"Really? The Firelord? Hmm...well, I would still like to invte her tea. I'd love hear about your travels...and I also want to talk to her about...uhhhh...hmmm...the girl?" beads of sweat were now rolling down the mans large arms. Katara knew something wasn't right.

"Girl? What girl?" Sokka asked, just as confused and curious as his peeping sister.

"Uh...the Great Toph. That girl," he said, obviously confident in his made up answer. By this time, Suki was walking up to the door and politely pushed past Sokka to face the man.

"You want to know about Toph?" She mused sweetly. "I could help you with that."

"How?"

"I'll introduce you. Right this way." Suki had gestured for him to sit on the couch. Sokka gave her a confusing glance, but it was erased from his features when Suki didn't respond. The man sat beside Ty Lee on the couch, who was trying to untie the extremely long scarf tangled in her mane.

"One moment. We'll go get Toph for you," Suki explained as they left Ty Lee and the man alone. He glanced at her frantic form trying to unmangle the knots.

"Do you need a hand?" He offered genuinely.

"Sure! Could you just get the scarf out of my hair?" She turned around so he could reach. To the man's surprise, the scarf wasn't tangled at all. It was just tied around her braid. He reached in and pulled it out with ease.

Ty Lee turnerd around and smiled. "You got it!"

"Yeah, it wasn't that -" just then, before he could finish, Ty Lee quickly jumped on top of him and wrapped the scarf around his wrists tightly. Cursing, the man rolled on the floor, and sunk into the ground. Only his head was visible through the floor. At that moment, Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Katara and Zuko walked in.

"You're a liar," Toph pointed to the man. "You don't want to squat about me or our travels. So what the hell are your real plans?"

The man struggled. "I...don't know what you're talking about." He threw a glare in Toph's direction. She smirked.

"Fine," she lifted up her hand and began to squeeze. The man soon felt pressure all on his body. He felt as if the earth that crushed him was beginning to squeeze the life out of him, and it was. He began to strain. "Do you know now?"

"I...I'll never tell.."

"Okay, your life," Toph smiled at that. Her small fingers became dangerously close to the centre of her palm. The man's breathing was uneven, jagged and fragile. Pretty soon, a mall crack was audible, which everyone knew was probably one of his ribs.

"ALRIGHT!" he bellowed in pain. "I'LL TELL! JUST MAKE HER STOP!"

"It's about time you gave in. I thought I was actually going to have to suffocate you." Toph threw the man from the earth cavern and onto the floor. He clenched his tied fists in as he tried to supress the shooting pain from the pressure that his body had just went through.

"You're out, Kiss Up, now talk," she commanded.

"Hama..."he bit out, venom dripping with each syllable. "She wanted me to find Katara, so that she could capture and torture her, okay. She wants Katara, and if you're not her," he looked at Suki, then Katara. "then you must be. I see you're standing awfully close to the Firelord."

Katara frowned at the man.

"And what's this? Are you with child, or are you really just a fat bi-" Zuko punched in the face so hard his jaw popped, causing a few teeth to shatter. The rest of the group went silent as Zuko looked at them. He then grabbed Toph's arm.

"Get rid of him," was all he said before he grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her back into the room.

* * *

As the door slammed, Sokka threw the man over his shoulder and ordered everyone to follow him. They ended up walking for hours to a deep forest past an old and abandoned alley in the lower ring. Toph bended a chunk of earth out of the ground and Sokka coated it with a sticky gel mixture he had made up during the war. They used the sticky stone to gag the man and placed him on what looked like a wild hawk nest. They placed leaves and twigs all around and over him to cover him up. Before leaving, Sokka whispered to the pile of leaves.

"I wouldn't move too much, pal. Green doesn't look too good with red."

And with that, he was left there.

Moaning and groaning for help.

But no one could hear him.

Nothing could hear him.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. Short, boring chapter. It's going to be a while before I get back into this story, but I will update when I can, promise. Please review this dinky chapter and please tell me what you think! I am not all that pleased with this, but it'll do. I'm preparing for August...it's my first year of high school, so to me, that's pretty big. But again, thanks for all you've done and please continue to stand by me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Salanghaeyo! (.you]**

**Fighting! (]**


	15. Another Apology but with good news :D

ANOTHER APOLOGY…..Yeaaahh.

Urrrrmmm….Hay, guys. So, guess what?

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK…..again lol

But really this time. I actually sat down and thought about where I wanted to take the story and all of this creativeness just erupted and now I've got a kick ass storyline! I promise that no matter what, ya know, unless death, I'll finish the story, and I know exactly how to. Everything is planned out and plotted, I've just gotta transfer it from a memo to actual chapters.

IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY NOTICED….I'm NOT going to be breaking up Breathless into two books. I thought about it, and yeah, it was a dumb idea. I was pretty young writing this compared to my writing now. There WILL be a sequel, but it will HARDLY contain the events of this one….it'll be like a little epilogue.

Sooo, yeah. I'm back, ladies and gents. I will TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST to update at LEAST once a month. AT LEAST. I mean, I'm balancing high school and college classes with a straight A average, I'm a varsity cheerleader, I'm an artist, and I'm only sixteen….cut me some slack, guys.

I know I've had three years' worth of slack, and I'll promise to do better. Just hang in there? (:

Thanks, babes.

I'm nothing without you.

-zutara4evr.


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: Alright, guys, let's see if we can pick up where we left off…**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Breathless**

**Written: April 3, 2013-**

**Posted: **

**Chapter 14: Waiting in the Wings**

**[Takes place a week after previous chapter]**

* * *

Her shirt was wet. Her hair was wet. Her entire body was soaking wet; the evidence follow in a splattered trail behind her as she aimlessly wandered the quiet beach. The scenery was quite serene: the ocean's gentle rock against the shore was rather pacifying. She took in the salty sea air through her nostrils, eyes shut tight as to keep her other sense keen. Finally, she withdrew from the moment of peace, and began to tug at her tangled mess of hair and baggy, damp clothing.

"This certainly will not do," she mumbled as she stared at her reflection in ocean's shallow end. "Neither will this," she directed the comment to her scratched and bruised face as she ran a pale hand across it. She broke away from her reflected self and began to hike up the sandy hill to find a rural part of town. She needed to find an herbal healer…and someone interested in black marketing, for there were some deals that she wanted that weren't exactly offered publicly.

"Time to make a comeback," she said to herself as she passed a small cottage not too far from the hill she had just trekked.

As hours passed, she finally found herself back into the rural area of town. Her clothes were almost fully dry, and her hair, due to air dry and wind, was beginning to look a bit more tamed. It was still a tangled mess, but a tamed mess. People didn't really look at her face; she kept it hung low, as if she were being shamed. No one questioned her appearance, either. This was strange to her…well, not everyone was dressed in exactly royal wear either, so in retrospect, she blended in as a lowly refugee, a misfit, a peasant.

On the corner closest to the trail, she repeated in her head as she searched for the mentioned destination. Finally, she saw the grubby pub door swinging partially off its hinges. It was a part of the town where most people did not intend to go….unless you wanted something and it was something illegal. She had learned about all of Ba Sing Se's underground services during her stay a while back before the Avatar and Firelord Zuko had ended the war.

The Avatar. Firelord Zuko. Typical people she had always hated. Maybe not always, but it sure felt like it.

Carefully and quietly, she entered the small, battered tavern. There were old and young drunken men sprawled everywhere in the dark, dusty room with scantily clad women draped over their laps. She paid no mind to the men hooting and whistling at her; she had more important matters to take care of than to sit back and take leisurely time to dismiss a pack of hounding old dogs.

She approached the man and woman at the counter in the back of the pub who were intimately enveloped in each other's mouths. She didn't have time for this. She cleared her throat rather loudly. The woman, a sullen look in her eye, threw her a sideways glance.

"What, you wanna join?"

"I wanna talk to Shu."

"He's in there," the woman tossed her head off to the side to demonstrate the direction of the door, and continued with her previous doings.

She left them at the counter, heading to the door the woman had just directed her to. There was a broken sign hanging from the frame. She could tell it once had said "BOSS." She pushed the door open lightly and closed it behind her. Sauntering to the desk, she laid both hands out upon it and waited for the man to turn around in his chair.

"Hello, Shu."

"Now," he chuckled. "I know this is not who I think it is." He remained facing the blinds that barely allowed any light to seep into the gray room.

"Of course, it's me. You didn't really think I'd be done away with that easily, did you?"

"Honestly, princess," he turned around to face her, "I did."

"Hama. I did everything to put her on my side to help ME reign. And she tries to kill me. The old bitch doesn't know what's coming to her."

"So I assume this means you have a plan?"

"As a woman who just nearly drowned, I'm awfully calm, don't you think? Of course I have a plan."

"When you're calm is when people should really be worried. What d'you need?"

She smiled. "A change of eye color."

* * *

Ever since the visit from Hama's suitor, the household hadn't been the same. Zuko, still an emotional wreck from his the announcement of his sister's death, was now even more troubled with the fact that Hama was sending out guys to kill Katara, who was still with child. They were in danger. All of his friends were in danger, and as Firelord, he was not sure of what exactly he should do. Should he alert the Fire Navy and Water Tribe Ships for help? Should he try to contact the Earth Military, or were they under Hama now? Or were only Dai Li Agents under Hama? Should he go search for the King? But what would him and his bear do anyway? Life, it seemed, just continuously became harder and harder for Zuko when he would for only a minute think that things were going good.

"Are you okay?"

Zuko's thoughts were disturbed by a valley voice from only a feet behind him. He was sitting in his usual meditation area, he knew that much. Therefore, there should have been no reason for Ty Lee's interrupting. Everyone, even Toph, knew better than to interrupt his meditation. He scowled.

"I'm fine. Please leave."

His scowl deepened as he felt weight shifting near him on the grass. He peeped out through his good eye to look at the smiling girl before him.

"You know I'm trying meditate, right?"

"Mhm."

"So."

"So?"

"SO, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Your aura…it's been so gray, lately."

"Well, these aren't exactly the times where I'm the happiest guy in the world."

"I know…and I understand why. But stressing yourself out like this is not helping. Think of Katara and the baby. When you stress, she's stressed, and that stresses the baby, which cannot be good at all. I need you to breathe, Zuko. You may be meditating, but you're forgetting the most important thing about it! Breathing. Just. Breathe."

Taking her advice, Zuko inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled breath of fire from his mouth. And he repeat. He had continued to do so so many times, he had not realized that the circus girl had abandoned him in his meditation area for better concentration; He made a mental note to thank her later as he heard Suki's voice echoing through the house in announcement of supper. He rose from his area, and headed back into the house. Suki had bowls of beef stew and rice on display for everyone. Everyone grabbed a bowl with an added thanks, and sat together in the family room. Zuko grabbed two bowls, one for him, and one for Katara, and joined her at her feet as she sit upon the couch. He handed over her bowl with a smile, and she returned it.

"How are you feeling?" he was referring to her usual sicknesses due to the child.

"Ugh…I've been asleep all day, and I still feel a bit drowsy and nauseated," her voice was soft and raspy, but still Katara's, nonetheless. "This smells incredible, though." She smiled to Suki.

"I know how you've been feeling, if you can't eat it, I'll be happy to cook you something else? Any cravings lately?"

"Oh, no, Suki, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Really, it's fine. What are you hungry for?"

"Oh, nothing really…." She began twirling a curl of Zuko's hair. "but I _was _thinking of some Sea Prunes the other day…and they go really great with this Earth Kingdom dish…oh, what was it called….oh! Pickled Cobra-bear bites, I think it was. And EVERYONE knows a Cobra-bear is nothing without leechy-nut sauce, oh baby, that sounds amazing."

Everyone, including Zuko stared at Katara after her hunger fantasy. She stared back, wide-eyed and confused.

"What? It sounds good, right?"

Silence.

"Yeah, um…" Suki began. "I'll see if we have any ramen."

* * *

She looked around the small, abandoned room. It would be hers, now. Running a finger through her freshly chopped hair, she sauntered over to a broken mirror on the left wall. She smiled at what she saw: Shoulder length dark brown hair, pale, glossy skin, distressed by few scars, but she allowed it in this case: it helped with the image she was trying to uphold.

The last thing she looked at were her dark brown eyes. An Earth Kingdom peasant was she, and no one could tell any different.

* * *

The moon had settled in quite nicely over the cloudy sky: Yue's light was just barely grazing the rooftops. Everyone had resigned to their chambers by this hour, and the night was calm. Toph, an already light sleeper, had awoken slightly due to Ty Lee's uncanny movement on the mat beside her. It was times like these that she wished she couldn't sense _everything…_or that Ty Lee didn't have to share _her_ room.

In a struggle to find sleep again, Toph had sensed a sudden shift of weight a few rooms over. The weight was a bit unbalanced. It had to be Katara and her wobbling self.

_What is Sugar Queen doing prancing around this time of night?_

And that's when she heard the hurl.

_Oh._

After Katara's visit to the bathroom, Toph sensed her moving to the back patio, where Zuko and Aang usually meditated.

_She must need some fresh air._

Toph pushed Katara and her sickness out of her mind, and was just barely back on the train to Sleeping-Town when her eyes shot open in utter shock. Katara's weight: it hadn't shifted back to her room, it hadn't moved a millimeter to the left, or to the right. It remained in one spot for so long, and suddenly was gone. Which meant that Katara, who was in one spot for so long, was now too, suddenly gone.

* * *

**AN: Alrighty, guys. I'm rusty, I know. But, I'm trying to get there again. (: Plus, I was like, rushing to get this out to you guys. So, what'd you guys think? I know you're probably thinking I'm a mad woman, having Katara disappear again, but I need her to lol. Soooooo….just to clear some things up…AZULA IS NOT DEAD. I don't know if I explained it clearly enough, but she's not dead. But Zuko doesn't know that. And don't worry, there WILL be a chapter explaining how she escaped, and didn't drown, and stuff. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be approximately be no more than thirty chapters before the story ends completely, so yeah, this will probably be only about twenty-five to thirty chapters long…Well, review, so I can know what you guys think so far, and feel free to PM me questions and stuff. (: **

**Oh YEAH! P.S.: WARNING. This story WILL tend to get a bit more graphic. I don't need to change the rating to M, I'm just saying, the content will become more dark as we get in depth. But you know Hama, she's dark and twisted anyway, so just be aware of dark content coming up.**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

**-zutara4evr**


End file.
